Tangle
by riverajocabed1
Summary: Poppy has been locked away in a tower for 20 years, How she wishes she can just leave, but her bergen mother won't let her. Until that one fateful day, when a stranger comes into her life. Tangle parody.
1. The sad beginning

**This is more of a parody of Tangle. Come on someone had to do it!**

" _This is a story, of how I died,"_

" _Braaaanch,"_

" _Kidding kidding! It's actually a very fun story! But it doesn't start off well,"_

 _ **At a caged tree**_

( _this is Branch narration_ )

 _You see, many years ago, trolls lived with horrible creatures. The bergens!_

A few bergens come into the cage and start grabbing onto all the little trolls they wanted.

 _It was awful, but one special night, at a full moon, a rare and one of a kind flower, bloomed from the ground._

As the pink bright flower bloomed, a injured neon colored female troll walks by and notices it. In awe, she walks to it.

 _Remember her, she may not be here for long but she is important._

The lady sat down near it, placed her broken hand on it and started to sing a beautiful lullaby.

" _Blossom, glint and grow  
Let your power glow  
Set the clock behind  
Bring back what once was mine  
Cure all of my pain  
Change my fate's design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine  
What once was mine," _With that song, her hand has been cured.

 _Yep, creepy! Sing a song and you're cured and young forever. The next day, King Peppy was in a hurry, his wife was ill and about to have a child. He asked around the tree, searching for a cure. Finally, he made it to her._

Peppy knocks on a pod and the lady opens.

 _Told you she was important! Any ways, Peppy begged and begged if she knew any way to cure his queen. She stood still for a moment before finally going back in bringing out the pink flower she had in a flower pot. She willing gave it to him._

At night, they walk into a room with the queen.

 _That night, they made it into a tea and the queen was cured. Even better, The baby was born! A beautiful baby girl with pink hair. By the way, that's Poppy._

The king and queen happily took Poppy out of her crib and carried her.

 _But as usual, tragedy struck._

The pod started to shake,

 _Trollstis!_

Everyone was running outside, even the royal family but the queen got swiped away **.**

 _the queen was unfortunate to be captured_ **.** _Poor queen. Her last words. Save our kingdom! Peppy did just that._

He lit a torch, and started leading his kingdom into a tunnel, with baby Poppy in his arms.

 _After a year of planning, he started leading his kingdom to safety, but at the same time as Trollstis. The bergens desperately tried to dig out all the trolls, but only managed to get one._

The same neon lady and a baby were captured and tied up in a kitchen.

 _She begged not to be cooked, and she'll do anything! The chef wasn't interested, until she told her about the flower. How she can bring her happiness forever with just a song. Chef let her go, but she took her son, just so she really does come back._

Night, At the troll village inside a pod. The lady took out some scissors, snuck into the king's pod and walked up to the sleeping infant,

" _Blossom, glint and grow_

 _Let your power glow  
Set the clock behind  
Bring back what once was mine…." _She was happy to see Poppy's hair glowing a bright pink but when she tried to cut her hair, that small piece turned into a light gray color. Shocked and upset, she picks Poppy up and runs out the window.

 _With no choice, she stole Poppy, and handed her over to Chef. Just to save herself and her son._

 _Every year on Poppy's birthday, the village will release hundreds of different colored lanterns, hoping their princess will find them._

From their pods or on top of trees, all trolls released a lantern, lighting up the sky like a rainbow. In a forest, inside a high bergen sized tower, chef was brushing a 6 year old Poppy's hair as she sang.

"Blossom, glint and grow  
Let your power glow  
Set the clock behind  
Bring back what once was mine

Cure all of my pain  
Change my fate's design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine,

What once was mine….. Why can't I go outside?"

" _The world is a dangerous place Poppy, I can't risk losing such a treasure, understand?"_ Chef mainly meant about her hair.

"Yes mommy," Little Poppy replied. That night, little Poppy jumped out of bed and opened her window. She was fascinated by the sight of the colorful lights, floating in the air. How she wished she can go see them up close.

 **END OF THE CHAPTER! Short yes but it's the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and the next one is coming soon and will be longer. Also, yes I know that's not how the song goes but I don't want to get copy righted and kicked out of Fan Fiction Hope you understand.**


	2. Life in a tower

**2 chapters in one day, What!? The last chapter was so short I had to put in another today. Hope you like it.**

 **Thank you to my reviewers who encourage me to move on.**

 **The painted lady of the leaf and smwatson2002.**

 **At the tower 20 years later**

A chubby, yellow worm was wiggling it's way behind a potted plant. He stopped and stood up straight, not moving for he was hiding.

"AHHA!" A pink troll slammed open the giant doors with her hair and looked outside. Nothing to be seen," Hmmmm ok then, I guess Mr Dinkles isn't here."

Poppy pretended to not know. Mr Dinkles gave out a adorable sigh before being wrapped around in hair and pulled down by Poppy.

"FOUND YOU!" Poppy took him into her arms. Mr Dinkles didn't seem to have a reaction besides a cute.

"Mew,"

"Awe don't be so scared," Poppy hugged him. She placed him down on a small chair and looked at him," So, that's 20 for me and 10 for you, want to do another round?!"

"Mew," Mr Dinkles told her.

"Oh no no, Mother wants us in this tower, besides, I like it in here, and so do you, boop," Poppy touched his nose, if he had one. She picked him up and took him back inside, closing the doors and started her chores.

( sing, **bold for action)**

 **Poppy ran across her room swept with a broom.**

"7 AM, the usual morning lineup  
Start on my work and sweep 'til the mess is gone,  
Shine and clean, do laundry, and wax and wipe up  
Dust again,  
And by then  
It's like 7:15."

 **Poppy laid on the ground, cutting paper and making a book, with piles of books behind her.**

"And then I'll scrap a book or maybe two or ten  
I'll add a few new pictures to my photo album,  
I'll sing a song and skip and cook and basically  
Just wonder when will my colors shine!?"

 **Poppy ate then threw away her trash, before skipping back to what she does.**

"Then after lunch it's party and dance, and baking  
Cutting out cards, a bit of arts and crafts  
Poetry and weight lifting, candle making  
Then I'll stretch,  
Maybe sketch, take a climb,"

 **Poppy placed a puffy pink hat on Dinkles.**

"…..make a hat!"

 **She went back to drawing on her scrapbooks**

"And I'll write some books if I have time to spare  
I'll paint the walls some more, I'm sure there's room somewhere.  
And then I'll brush and brush, and brush and brush my hair  
Trapped in the same home I've always been."

 **Poppy twirled around and around, dancing to her song. She kept singing on how she wanted to let her true colors shine.**

"And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin', and wonderin', and wonderin'  
When will my colors shine?"

 **Poppy opened her window and looked outside at the forest.**

"Tomorrow night the glow will appear  
Just like they do on my birthday each year.  
What is it like out there beyond the trees  
Now that I'm older, mother might just set me free,"

( song ends )

 **At a castle in the forest**

It was another peaceful day in the troll kingdom. A giant castle was built near a river, this castle belonged to a great hero, king Peppy. All the trolls gave him respect and praise for what he did and for his lost as well. Well, all besides one troll.

"Hey he's getting away,"

A gray and black troll came out bursting through the doors. He hanged onto a brown bag and had 4 armed knights after him. One was taller and ran on four legs while the other 3 were the same size and ran with two legs.  
"Pull up the bridge!" A knight with a female voice cried out. The bridge started to rise. The gray troll ran faster and made his way up on the slanted board. The knights ran after him but with every second the bridge raised the stronger gravity pulled them down. The gray troll made it to the top. He looked at the moat and back behind him. One knight jumped and nearly grabbed his leg but he grabbed onto the ledge preventing him from falling.  
"Halt, In the name of the king!" The knight commanded with an australian accent. The gray troll looked back down at the moat, took a deep breath and jumped, "NO!"  
The troll splashed into the water and swam back up to the surface. He swam his way back to shore.  
"Lower the bridge lower the AAAAHHHHHH!" The australian troll shouted before screaming at the sudden drop. The bridge slapped into the ground. The australian knight laid still and groaned in pain.  
"Hurry up!" The female knight pulled onto him and ran after the thief. The 4 knights followed the gray troll deeper into woods. The dark troll kept running, not wanting to be captured by the knights. He took a sharp turn and into some bushes.

"We can't lose him!" the female shouted. She was in the lead and followed the guy into the bushes, followed by the others. Once they ran out of the bushes and into the clearing, they lost sight of the troll. They looked around in confusion.

"Where he go?" the other night said in a auto tune voice.

"Whoa!" The australian knight was suddenly pulled into the air by a rope.

"Traps!" The female ran off along with the others.

"Don't leave me!" the australian knight cried out, but it was no use. They ran away, setting off different traps. He sighed in disappointment. He pulled out a pocket knife and started to cut through the thick rope.

"Can anyone see him!?" The female shouted to the others.

"No, maybe h… AAAAAHHHHHH!" the auto tune troll fell into a disguised hole," Ow!"

The two remaining knights ran up to the hole and looked down.

"You ok?!" The four legged knight asked. The autotune troll moaned in pain and agony," He'll live, come on!"

The two knights ran off.

"Where is he?" The female stopped running and looked around. The four legged knight stopped as well.

" Face it, we lost him," he said.

"No….. Wait," the female noticed a path of broken shrubs. She walked to it, careful of any traps. Nothing happened," hmmm….. AAAAHHHH!"

She was launched into the air and caught by a net.

"Need help!?" The male cried out.

"No, look!" the girl pointed at the distance. The boy looked where she was pointing and found the gray troll running," Go after him!"

"Yes sir!... Ma'am, uh… whatever," The four legged knight ran off after the thief. It wasn't easy, there was traps everywhere. Wherever he would step, he would nearly dodge a net, hole or even a mouse trap. The gray troll kept running, and knowing this knight wasn't going to give up. They ran out of the woods and into a field of grass. The troll kept running but yelped and stopped in his tracks. Just in time too. He almost ran off a cliff with a river below. He looked around for anywhere to go but there was no hiding place and the knight was coming fast. The gray troll stared down at the cliff not knowing what to do.  
"Stop right there!" The four legged knight called out. The gray troll gasped in terror. He had no chose but one. He jumped the cliff and straight into the river. The four legged knight suddenly stopped in his tracks and stared down at the river. No sign of the thieving troll anywhere.  
"This ain't good," The knight told himself.  
"Did you get him?!" A auto tune voice asked him. The other 3 knights caught up to him. The tall knight turned back to them but didn't respond. The other 3 stopped by his side and looked up to him,"Well?"  
"No not really," He answered turning back to the river. He jumped a bit when the knight that asked him threw his helmet onto the floor. He was a white and sparkling gray troll.  
"You failed again!?" He cried out in his auto tune voice.  
"It wasn't my fault he jumped!" The tall knight took off his helmet. He had a pink and dark pink striped fur coat. Unlike the white troll, his dark blue hair was down and relaxed.  
"That's the 3rd time a criminal gets away from you!" the white troll cried out in anger.  
"Now now Guy Dimond," The female troll removed her helmet letting her frizzy and orange hair stick up. She had a magenta complexion and sparkles on her cheeks and eyelids. She patted Guy Diamond on the shoulder before continuing with her sentence, "Let's not let Cooper get all the blame. This was a team effort."

Guy Diamond angrily turned his back away from the others.  
"The important thing is we need to find him," The female added.  
"What if we follow his tracks," The australian troll took off his helmet as well. He had neon green, aqua and dark blue hair along with purple skin.

"That'll be difficult since he jumped into a river Creek,"The female explained.  
"Not for Cooper," The so called Creek looked over at the four legged knight. Cooper wasn't paying attention for a moment but soon realized all eyes were on him.  
"What?" He asks.  
"Cooper, Do you think you can track him down?" The female asked. Coppers eyes widened in shock.  
"Are you crazy Suki, I can't track him down" Cooper said.  
"But you have the highest score in tracking," Guy Dimond argued.  
"No I mean by the time I get down there he'll be miles away," Cooper explained.  
"There is a faster way," Creek recommended.  
"What?" Cooper asked. Before he knew it, Creek had pushed Cooper down the cliff and into the river.

"CREEK!" Suki looked at him with anger plastered on her face. Creek jumped back a bit by the look on her face.  
"What?" He shrugged. Suki smacked the back of his head," Ow!"

The knights looked down, worried for their fellow team member. They were just able to see him swimming for his life above the water.

"I'm gonna get that Creek for this!" Cooper spat some water out as he tried to swim against the current. He was able to fight it long enough to make it to the shore.

"Phew, he made it," Suki smiled.

"Hopefully he doesn't mess this up," Guy Diamond mumbled.

"Why are you two always mean to him?" Suki asked in a annoyed tone.

"Face it Suki, he isn't….. The brightest night in the team," Creek told her.

"He needed to retake the final test 5 times," Guy Diamond listed.

"And he isn't very graceful with a sword either," Creek rubbed his head," I can still feel the blood and bruises he gave me."

"The only reason we have him here is because he's the only one who got a perfect score in all the tracking courses," Guy Diamond added in. Suki sighed and looked away. It was true. He wasn't the best knight, but she knew he can be if he tried hard enough. They watched as Cooper continued to walk away and track down the troll.

"He'll find Branch, and bring him to justice," Suki thought out loud.

 _ **Back at the tower**_

Poppy was painting the rainbow colored lights on her wall. Daydreaming of they would look like up close.

"Today is the day Mr Dinkles," She told her pet.

"Mew?" He asked.

"Of course not!" Poppy looked down at him," I'm not backing down this time, I'm going to be 21 for crying out loud!"

"Poppy!" Poppy heard Chef outside," Poppy? Let down your hair!"

"Coming mommy!" Poppy closed the curtain to cover her art work," here we go Mr Dinkles!"

She ran up to the giant window and swung her hair to pull her onto the edge. Their down below, was her bergen mother. She swung her hair over a pulley, making it easier for her to pull her guardian up. Chef grabbed her hair like a rope and Poppy lifted her to the window with some impressive strength.

"how do you do it?" Chef came into the tower. She carried Poppy in one hand and petted her hair," Your hair must be exhausted from all that lifting."

"Oh, you know, weight lifting hehe, also my hair has magic remember?" Poppy smiled up at her. Chef placed Poppy on a kitchen counter and started cutting up tomatoes to make some dinner.

"Such a precious gift I have," Chef smiled. Poppy blushed at her comment, unaware that she meant her hair and not her specifically.

"Mom?" Poppy spoke up.

"Yes?" Chef answered without looking away from her food.

"I…. You know how tomorrow is my birthday?" Poppy asked filled with hope.

"Oh no no, Your birthday was last year, remember," Chef didn't really know what a birthday was.

"That's the funny thing about birthdays, hehe," Poppy chuckled feeling awkward," they always come around. And I think I know what I want for my birthday."

"Oh?" Chef was curious of what she could possibly want. She placed a pot of water on the stove and turned it on.

"Yea, Uh….. You know those floating lights? The ones I look at outside my window?" Poppy started to explain.

"Ah, the stars you mean," Chef chopped up some more vegetables.

"No, the colorful ones. You know, the ones that always appear once a year?" Poppy jumped off the counter and ran to her painting. She pulled back the curtain revealing her art," Once a year, these lights appear. On my birthday, and only on my birthday, and I can't help it but think, these lights are for me."

Chef took a look the art, then down at her troll. She noticed how Poppy was looking at her art. Full of hope and happiness. But she couldn't risk it.

"Oh Poppy, please, you're not suggesting we leave this tower to go and see those things, are you?" Chef went back to cooking.

"Please mother!? It's my dream to see them up close," Poppy begged.

"Poppy, we've been over this," Chef warned her.

"I know but I'm about to be 21 and…." Poppy continued to talk.

"It's not safe…." Chef was starting to get fed up.

" Mom, I can handle myself…"

"Oh I know you can't handle yourself,"

"I can…."

Before Poppy can talk further,Chef interrupted her.

"POPPY! YOU AREN'T LEAVING THIS TOWER….. _EVER!"_

Chef pushed her knife onto her hand on accident, for not paying attention to what she was doing.

"OW! My hand," Chef held her hand tightly. Poppy gasped, immediately feeling guilty. Chef covered her hand with a towel and added pressure," Look what I have done. That's what I get for arguing and chopping at the same time."

"I'm sorry mother," Poppy jumped off and ran to Chef. She pulled herself up onto the counter.

"It's alright," Chef told her even though she felt angry with her," You didn't mean to. May you please?"

Chef moved her hand over to Poppy. Poppy knew exactly what she wanted.

"Of course mother," Poppy wrapped her hair around Chefs wound and sang," " _Blossom, glint and grow  
Let your power glow  
Set the clock behind  
Bring back what once was mine  
Cure all of my pain  
Change my fate's design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine  
What once was mine"_

Her pink hair glowed and sparkled around her hand. After the song, it stopped glowing and she unwrapped it from Chefs hand, revealing that the wound has disappeared.

"Thank you," Chef sighed in relief. She was glad that the pain was gone. She went back to chopping her food and throwing them into the water. Poppy stayed silent for a moment, thinking about what to say next," You know why we stay up in this tower right?"

"Yes," Poppy whispered.

"To protect us," Chef answered her own question," Their are bad men out there who are willing to do anything to get their hands on that beautiful hair of yours. Men with pointy teeth. Great beasts that'll gobble you up. And strange bizarre creatures who don't fit in."

"I understand," Poppy said a bit louder.

"Good, I can't afford to lose you Poppy, You are my key to happiness," Chef patted on her hair. Poppy smiled, still not realizing what she meant.

"Mom?" Poppy spoke up with a silent and weak voice.

"Yes Poppy?" Chef replied.

"I have a better idea of what I want for my birthday,"

"and what's that?" Chef finished adding her ingredients into the pot.

"Some of those plants you brought pictures of months ago. I would like to get some so I can press on my scrapbook," Poppy told her.

"You mean the ones that are 3 days away from here?" Chef glared down at the pink troll. Poppy gulped at this.

"I just…. Just thought it was better than those…. Lights," Poppy explained. Chef sighed.

"You sure you'll be fine here _alone_ for 3 days?" Chef asked her, worried that something might happen. Poppy nodded yes slowly," very well then, I'll leave you food for the 3 days I'll be gone."

"Thank you mother," Poppy thanked.

30 minutes later

"Be safe Poppy!" Chef waved goodbye to the tiny troll as she walked away into the forest.

"Good by mother!" Poppy waved. She sighed in sadness at the fact that she still couldn't leave the tower.

"Mew?" Mr Dinkles popped out of a potted plant and looked at the troll.

"No Mr Dinkles, we won't be leaving today," Poppy carried Dinkles into the tower.

In the forest

Branch was resting on a tree branch, catching his breath. He's been running and hiding from that four legged knight for minutes now and he still didn't give up. He had to give him credit for being determined, but that knight needs to stop. He spotted Cooper from the tree, he was a few feet away from him and headed his way.

"This guy won't take a break," Branch jumped off the branch and ran off. He tried his best to cover as many tracks as he can from the expert hunter. He ran up to a moss covered rock and leaned on it only to fall right into a giant cave with water in it. He looked back at the thick moss and vines covering the entrance. There was no way that knight would find him now. He ran deeper into the cave, splashing and kicking water around. He made it to the other end of the cave, which happened to be an exist and a entrance to another part of the forest. It had a lake that was surrounded by bright green grass. And in the middle was a giant sized tower. Branch saw this as an opportunity to get away. He ran up to the tower, took out some tools and made his way up onto the tower. After a while, he made it to the window and jumped in. He let himself fall onto the ground in exhaustion. After a while, he took out his brown bag and pulled out a crown made out of leaves.

"Phew, this should be worth something," He smiled, proud of what he stole. He then felt a sudden blow on the back of his head and fainted. Poppy had taken out a metal frying pan as a weapon to defend herself.

 **And there you have it. I know I missed a scene from the movie but oh well, At least these two found each other, kinda. So as you can see, there are no twin brothers in this version, but I'm using the knights as a replacement. You'll see how later. As for Maximus, yep you thought right! Cooper will be playing Maximus in this. Idk why I thought of that, maybe because they both have 4 legs. As the story goes on, I will be changing a few things. To make it my own version. See you next time.**


	3. Leaveing the tower

**Back again. Seems like I'm getting more views and favorites on this story than the other ones I write. Good.**

 **Black Raider - Thank you so mutch. And I have read your story before you mentioned it to me. And the moment I did, I got crazy jealous because** _ **I myself**_ **had a Beauty and the Beast story as well. But you beat me to it and if I uploaded mine, people will claim I copied. So I guess I can throw mine away. Oh well, I really enjoy your story, keep it up and good luck. Ps. I'm not jealous anymore.**

 **Jpbake - I agree with you 100% I wrote this mainly because of the similarity with hair.**

 **Amourarrows - thank you, and I also like your profile pic.**

 **On with the story.**

 _ **In the tower**_

Poppy was poking the gray troll's head with a stick. She poked his nose and back away right away, nothing. She poked his cheek and jumped away, still nothing. She decided to slip the stick under his lips and check his teeth, round? That's the exact opposite of sharp. She took her stick away from his face and grabbed her pan again. She took a few steps closer at the troll, studying his every feature. He looked a lot like her, well, his black hair and gray completion gave him a scary and mysterious look. She wondered what color his eyes were. She didn't have to wait long until she got her answer. Branch woke up revealing his electric blue eyes, but Poppy didn't wait to take a look.

"AH!" she smacked his head once more.

 _ **1 hour later**_

Groaning and moaning, Branch struggled to open his eyes but once he did, he was greeted with a pair of wide, black, sparkling eyes staring back at him.

"Mew?" Mr Dinkles was laying on his chest. His small squeak caused Branch to scream in surprise.

"AH get off!" Branch knocked Mr Dinkles down to the floor and kicked him away.

"HEY!" a high pitched voice shouted before some pink hair wrapped around him.

"Huh?" Branch was pulled up into the air and thrown onto a chair. The hair wrapped around him again, tying him down to the chair.

"No one hurts my Mr Dinkles!" Poppy jumped out of her hiding place and ran to her worm," Did that mean troll hurt you?"

Poppy hugged him tightly.

"Mew," Mr Dinkles told her.

"Excuse me! Where am I?!" Branch struggled in his chair. Poppy looked over at him and stood up with her worm.

"You happened to be trespassing in _my_ tower!" Poppy claimed.

"Mew!" Mr Dinkles backed her up.

"Trespassing? I didn't know anyone lived here," Branch tried to defend himself. He thought this tower was empty but apparently not.

"Yea right!" Poppy placed Mr Dinkles down again and took out her pan. She kept her grip on Branch as she walked closer to him," What do you want with my hair?!"

"What?" Branch was confused. Poppy pointed her pan at his head as she walked around him, tying him up with more hair.

"Cut it!? Sell it!?" Poppy poked his head.

"No, what I want is to _get out_ of your hair, literally get out of your hair," Branch shook the chair trying to escape.

"Hmmmm," Poppy took a good look at him,"You look like me."

Poppy examined the gray troll,"Well besides the fact that you're... dull."  
"Yea I know we're both trolls now please let me out,"Branch struggled in place. Poppy tightened her hair around him making sure he didn't escape,"Look girl,"  
"Poppy,"She corrected him.  
"Whatever, I need to leave now,"Branch explained," So I'll just take my crown and…. Where's my crown?!"

"I hid it, somewhere where you'll never find it," Poppy smirked. Branch looked around for a moment, searching at all the possible places she could have hid it, then he realized something.

"You put it away in your hair didn't you?" Branch guessed. Poppy gave him another smack on the head knocking him out. She pulled out the leaf crown from her hair and took a look at it.

"How did he know?" Poppy asked herself as she unwrapped her hair around Branch.

"Mew?" Mr Dinkles asked her.

"How am I supposed to know?" Poppy studied the crown for a moment, looking at all the leaves and shrubs it had," It sure is pretty."

She slipped it onto her arm as if it was a bracelet.

"Too big?" Poppy giggled. She held it again and thought about what it was. She looked down at her worm and gave a friendly smile. She placed the leaves on his head and giggled," Look Mr Dinkles, a new hat."

"Mew?" Mr Dinkles squeaked.

"Me?" Poppy lifted the crown into her hands again,"Hmmmm,"

She walked up to a mirror before gently placing the crown on herself. It was a perfect fit, It hugged around her head as if it was meant to fit specifically her. The green leaves blended well with her pink hair and headband. She looked in awe at her reflection, it looked so beautiful on her.

"Wow," she whispered. A smile crept up on her lips. She then heard Branch start to mumble and wake up. Thinking fast, she threw the crown under her bed and rewrapped her hair around the intruder.

"Uge, what happened?" Branch shook himself awake.

"Now, I hid it somewhere where you'll never find it," Poppy smirked once more. Branch growled from the back of his throat.

"You don't know who you're dealing with Puppy!"

"Poppy," Poppy corrected him again.

"I am Branch and I'm a well known criminal across the kingdom, and if I don't leave soon, that crazy four legged knight will find me!" Branch jumped a bit in his chair.  
"Yea right,"Poppy wasn't convinced,"You just want my hair! Well you can't have it!"  
"What no, What would I do with your hair?" Branch was getting confused. Poppy glared at him before turning to Mr Dinkles. Mr Dinkles looked at her back but didn't respond," Look princess, If you let me go and give me my crown, I'll leave you alone, got it?"  
Poppy picked her pet worm up and took him to a corner to talk in privet.  
"What do you think about him?" She asked. Mr Dinkles squeaked in response," Yea I know he is but should I let him go?"  
"Mew,"

"Why?"

"Mew,"

"Realy!?"

"Mew,"

"No way!?"Poppy gasped.

"Mew,"

"How!?"

"Mew!"

"Are you sure about this?" Poppy sounded a bit worried.  
Branch was completely lost. This girl is speaking to a worm that literally says only one word and it's not even a real word.  
"Mew,"

"Mr Dinkles you are a genius!"

"Mew,"

"Yea but still, boop," Poppy poked his nose again and giggled.

"Mew,"

"Ok then," Poppy turned back around to face Branch," We have decided."  
Poppy jumped onto a ledge and pulled back the curtains revealing her art work.  
"Do you know what these are?"  
"Of course, the rainbow lanterns the trolls throw up to celebrate the princesses birthday,"Branch answered. Poppy smiled with delight.  
"I knew it! I'll return your precious crown and freedom on one condition,"Poppy explained," You take me to the kingdom for the day to see these lights."  
"Sorry princess, but I don't make deals with anyone," Branch refused her offer. Poppy and Mr Dinkles turned to each other sharing a look. Well, Poppy gave him a look while Dinkles had his usual blank stare with a blink.

 _ **Outside the tower**_

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Branch was thrown out the window and right when he was about to hit the ground he bounced back up and faced Poppy for a second. She was sitting on her balcony and cradling Mr Dinkles in her arms. She was playing a game of yoyo and Branch was the yoyo.  
"What about now?"  
"No!" Branch said before falling back down. He bounced back up and faced Poppy again.  
"I can do this all day," Poppy added.  
"I have a strong stomach," Branch fell down and came back up.  
"You don't get it do you?" Poppy wasn't giving up.  
"What?" Branch bounced down and back up.

"Have you seen the size of this tower?" Poppy hinted. Branch fell down and came back up.

"Yea it's huge," Branch answered before falling, when he came back up he continued," You live alone in this?"  
"My mother is a bergen!" Poppy shouted at him as he fell. He came back up.  
"WHAT!? HOW?!" Branch was now scared.  
"She just is, so unless you want to be lunch, take me and bring me back,"Poppy explained while he bounced.  
"Fine!"Branch said through his teeth.

"Perfect!" Poppy waited for Branch to fall closer to the ground before releasing him into a bush of roses.

"Ow," was all Branch can say at this moment. Poppy got up on her feet and prepared herself to jump.

"Oh boy, here we go Mr Dinkles, ready?" Poppy looked at her pet worm.

"Mew!" He cheered in his usual tone. He didn't know it but Poppy felt nervous. For the first time in a long long time, she's going to feel the grass below her bare feet, the cool refreshing water on her skin, and see the wonders the forest held just for her. She took a deep breath in, preparing herself.

"You coming princess!" Branch hurried her. He wasn't even aware that she really was a princess. Poppy looked back at her dark room once more, thinking of how her mother would react.

( Sing, **bold for action** )

 **Poppy wrapped her hair around the pulley above her, ready to jump. She held Dinkles tighter in her arms.**

"Look ahead now - so huge - Should I even try?  
Look at me - Free at last! - I just have to jump!

 **Poppy nearly jumped but stood back again. Having second thoughts.**

" Should I stay?"  
No!  
Here I go…"

 **Poppy jumped off the balcony, stretching her hair the most she has ever stretched it. Branch watched in amazement. No troll has ever stretched their this long before. There is something odd about this girl. Poppy let her hair unwrap around the pulley, and did a flip before sticking the landing. She gasped in delight at a new feeling beneath her feet. The green grass tickled her and felt so good, she couldn't resist but to lay down on it.**

"Just feel that grass! The dirt! Just like I dreamed they'd feel!  
Just hear that precious air- the way it's calling me"

 **She lifted herself up and followed a few birds who flew into the cave. She stopped at the entrance and sang louder to hear her echo.**

"For the first time in my life! I'm completely free!"

 **She started to make her way into the cave.**

"I could go walking  
And skipping  
And jogging  
And running  
And chasing  
And jumping"

 **She was twirling around in the water, kicking up as much water as she can kick.**

I'm splashing  
Heart racing  
And swimming  
And dancing  
And finally showing  
All my true colors now!"

 **She jumped out of the cave and into the forest.**

( end of song )

"Wow! I did this! I can't believe I did this hahaha!" Poppy cheered and danced around in happiness. Her celebration was cut short when a thought came to her," huh, mom would be fuming mad."

 _ **At a pond**_

"That's ok, what's been done has been done," Poppy swam in the pond while Mr Dinkles floated on a lily pad.

"Mew," He said.

Branch was standing at a tree that had a picture of him. He took noticed of it and pulled it off so he can read it. It seemed alright, except his name was printed as " Brand " instead of Branch.

"Really?" Branch raised an eyebrow.

 _ **At top of a tree**_

" Oh my gosh you're right! What have I done!?" Poppy hugged Dinkles tighter.

Below, Branch was staring angrily at another wanted poster. This time his name was " Bradley "

"How?!" Branch growled.

 _ **At a cave filled with crystals**_

"Wahoo! Who cares! What she Doesn't know won't kill her right?!"

"Mew!" Dinkles squeak echoed in the cave.

 _ **At the entrance of the dark cave.**_

"This will definitely kill her!" Poppy cradled herself with her worm in arms," I need to go back!"

 _ **At top of a waterfall**_

"I AM NEVER GOING BACK!" Poppy shouted to the world before jumping off and splashed into the water.

"MEW!" Mr Dinkles followed.

Branch rolled his eyes at this. He then noticed another wanted poster. This time they almost got his name right. " " Dranch"

"How do they expect to find me if they can't even say my name!?" Branch crumbled up the poster and threw it over the waterfall.

 _ **Back in the forest**_

Poppy was sitting under a tree, weeping in her arms and legs. Branch has had about enough of this. He walked up to the girl and spoke up.

"You know what, You shouldn't be going through this," He said.

"What?" Poppy picked up her head and wiped away her tears.

" Don't take it the wrong way, A little running, adventuring, playing, that's a very good form of healthy exercise, _but….."_ Branch helped her up onto her feet before continuing," Will it break your mother's heart? Greatly!"

"Really?" Poppy thought about how her mother would feel. She didn't want her to feel upset with her, she loved her too much to hurt her.

"Oh yes, Will it crush her soul, big time," Branch listed the things that her mother may feel if she found out about Poppy leaving.

"Crush her soul?" Poppy repeated in shock.

"Just as easy as crushing a berry," Branch told her.

"You're right, mother would be so disappointed in me," Poppy walked a few steps away from him, imagining how hurt her mother will be if she found out about her escape.

"I can't believe I'm suggesting this but….. I'm more than willing to let you out if this deal," Branch told her with sympathy, but he mostly just wanted to end this as soon as possible. He didn't know how much longer he could take with this over happy girl.

"Wait what!?" Poppy was shocked at hearing this. Branch started to push her away and to her tower.

"Yep, so just take yourself and your….. Caterpillar?" Branch picked up Mr Dinkles and handed him to Poppy," give me back my crown and we'll pretend that this never _ever_ happened, alright?"

"No!" Poppy pulled away from Branch," I have my heart set on seeing those lanterns!"

"Seriously!?" Branch was getting frustrated with her," Why can't you just give me back my crown!?"

Poppy pushed her metal pan against his neck with a fed up face.

"I will use this," She growled.

"Mew," Mr Dinkles back talked him as well. Poppy left, still keeping an eye on her guided.

"I can't believe it," Branch talked to no one particular," I'm fearing a girl with a pan and her pet worm!"

 _ **Deep in the forest**_

Cooper was jumping from bush to bush, searching, hiding, waiting, for his victim to come.

"Hmmmm…" He cautiously looked around, careful not to miss a single clue. He walked with his head low to the ground, trying to see anything that might help. Finally, he found a out of place leaf from a bush. He slowly crept up on it and studied it closely. How it was positioned, what direction it was facing compared to the other leaves," Ah ha!"

He jumped over the bush, looking straight down to find troll footprints.

"Kinda old," He examined it carefully," But he was here at least 30 minutes ago, And he went…. THIS WAY!"

Cooper started to run at full speed, following Branches footprints that he left behind.

"This is perfect!" Cooper cheered, not taking his eyes off the prints," After I find him and bring him back, The other knights will _finally_ respect me with the respect I've always dreamed of! And then maybe, just maybe, award me a higher position instead of using me to just track things. That'll definitely impress everyone. especially Suki!…. Ow!"

Cooper crashed face first into a tree. He fell onto his back, scattering his legs everywhere.

"Uh…. That hurt…." Cooper moaned in pain. His vision was very blurry and out of focus. He barely noticed a giant shadow start to hover over him," What…. What is that?"

Cooper narrowed his eyes trying to shake off the blurriness, but he didn't need his full focus to realize it was a giant foot, just seconds away from crushing him.

"WHOA!" Cooper clumsily got on his feet and ran away just in time before the foot landed beside him. He hid into the bushes and poked his head out, watching whatever it was walk by. It was a bergen with a white hat and chef outfit.

"I can't believe I forgot to gather tools," Chef mentally slapped herself," How am I supposed to dig those plants up without tools?"

Chef was headed back to the tower. Cooper stood still in terror until Chef was out of sight. When he saw her leave, he came out of hiding and looked back at where the footprints use to be, but thanks to that bergen, her big footprints destroyed the smaller ones.

"Well, there goes my dream," Coopers ears dropped to the sides of his head giving him a sad look and his depressed face completed the look. He was so close to reaching his dream of being a respected knight.

 _ **At another part of the forest**_

"I spy with my little eyes, something…. Green!" Guy Diamond was playing around with Creek as they walked in the forest, in search for either Cooper or Branch.

"Hmmmm, could it be that tree?" Creek pointed up at a tree.

"Ding ding! One point for you!" Guy Diamond cheered.

"Alright my turn!" Creek looked around for something to spy. He took a look at the female knight in front of them then glanced at Guy Diamond, a look all too familiar to the glitter guy. Guy Diamond shrugged as if saying, It's up to you. Creek smiled and walked closer to the female knight ahead" how about, I spy with my little eye…. Something exquisite."

"No," Suki pushed him aside, she was already use to this but there was no way was she going to accept it during a mission,"Can you two spy for something important? Like a get away troll or a hardworking knight?"

"Well aren't we miss negative today," Creek giggled along with Guy Diamond. Creek walked closer to the female knight and placed his hand on her shoulder," Suki, you need to learn to let your worries melt away."

"Melt away?!" Suki pushed Creeks hand away," We just lost a criminal and a member of this team in the big forest, I would be worried if I _wasn't_ worried right now."

"Leave her Creek," Guy Diamond pulled his buddy away from her," What else would you expect from a woman knight?"

"Excuse me?" Suki turned around to them, slightly offended. Guy Diamond put up his arms as if he was surrendering to her.

"No offence Suki, it's just that since you're the first ever lady knight, it only makes sense for you to be…. Short tempered," Guy Diamond explained.

"What are you trying to say?" Suki had a clue already but she wanted him to explain.

"You're just not very lady like compared to others. You wear pants while the other girls wear dresses, you fight while other girls wait, not to mention your more feisty than most damsels," Guy Diamond cleared up. He yelped as he got startled by Suki swinging her sword to them. She held the point close to his face, just a centimetre away from his nose.

"Ever since I was little, I had a dream, a dream that I would make a difference to this kingdom, that I would make history, and I worked _hard_ to make _my dream_ come true!," Suki walked closer to him, making him walk back and away from the point. He eventually pushed his back against a tree, watching as the knight came closer with the deadly sword," And I'm not gonna tolerate with such behavior towards me because no one is going to take that dream away from me. You don't like it? Then get out of my way."

Suki's sword was so close to Guy Diamond that he can already feel the blade cutting his glittery skin.

"When I said feisty, I meant… the good type of feisty," Guy Diamond moved her sword away and gave her a sly smile. Suki's angry face immediately went to confused and embarrassed, then back to anger.

"Oh you did _not_ just try to hit on me like that!" Suki threw her sword away from her before tackling him to the ground.

"You guys, this is very unprofessional," Creek felt a bit unsettled by the knights actions.

"That's the last thing you do during a mission," Suki was strangling the poor knight.

"Suki you're killing him," Creek tried to pulled her away. Suki didn't care. She took out her helmet and started banging it on the glitter knight," Really Suki? The helmet?"

Creek pulled Suki off of the knight she was hurting. Suki was still swinging her arms and legs in the air, attempting to get a few hits.

"Ow, can't blame a knight for trying," Guy Diamond rubbed his face, aiding his pain.

"You two have been trying since day one!" Suki picked up her sword up and swung it back in place," Quit it, my dream doesn't involve being a regular damsel!"

With that Suki stormed off. Creek helped Guy Diamond back on his feet and helped him dust off.

"Am I a mean troll?" Guy Diamond asked.

"No mate, you just lack knowledge of personal space and subject's," Creek told him.

 **End of this chapter. So as you can see, Poppy isn't the only one with a dream. And uh oh, looks like Chef is headed back to the tower. What will she think when she sees that Poppy is gone?! Also out of curiosity, how many of you have had a person misspell your name, At Starbucks they always misspell my name. I had to give them a fake name. See you later.**


	4. They have a dream

**I'm back once again. I mean of course, where else would I go. Maybe L. A. That's a nice place to go right? Well what ever, Thank you for reading, following and favoriting! This has to be my most popular story yet. Fantastic!**

 **Tenshi - Yoko - Thank you for sharing. At least people can say your name. It took one of my teachers three days to say mine right and the elementary school librarian couldn't say my name for 6 years. I don't think she can say it now either.**

 **Black Raider - Thank you again. What if we just update our stories after the ones we're working on. Although I'm sure your Tangle version would be better.**

 **Amour Arrows - Thanks! You'll see humor like that from me a lot, mainly because I have three little sisters and I want to make them laugh with my stories. Silly humor does just that.**

 **La'Naya - Whoa! Slow down there. Your life is much too valuable to end just for a chapter on a silly story. Thanks anyways. Glad to see your passionate about this.**

 **On with the story!**

 _ **At the tower**_

Chef walked across the dark cave, making her way to her home. Once she made it to her tower, she did what she usual dose whenever she wants to come in.

"Poppy! Poppy let down your hair!" Chef patiently waited for her daughter to stretch her hair out to her, but for a strange reason, nothing came down to her. Chef's kept her smile as she cried out once more," Poppy?! It's me, your loving mother! I forgot something! So please, let down your hair for me!"

Still no response. Chef's smile started to fade away, and melt into a worry expression.

"Poppy!?," Chef tried to get her attention, but she still wouldn't appear. Chef started to get angry of waiting for her," Poppy this isn't funny! Let down your hair!"

When still nothing happened, Chef took disparate measures. She ran to the side of the tower and started pulling out loose bricks, making a hole, big enough for her to enter. She ran in and marched up the stairs to where Poppy usually is.

"Poppy!?" Chef slammed open the door. She examined the room, searching for the tiny troll," Poppy you better not be hiding!"

Chef pulled open the cabinets, the drawers, the oven, closet, and even opened every pot in her kitchen, desperately searching for Poppy. It wasn't until she got to the beds when she made a discovery. She pulled off the blankets of her bed but saw nothing. She hurried to Poppy's tiny bed and lifted it up, checking if she was asleep. Nothing.

"No, No no where is she!?" Chef looked around. She was starting to hyperventilate, thinking of what she would ever do without Poppys hair. She couldn't stay young, healthy or even happy for all eternity. When she finally looked down, that's when she saw it. A green crown made out of leaves. She picked up the tiny accessory in her massive hands and studied the thing. She gasped in horror, recognizing it as the princess's crown. Angry, she threw the crown into her pouch and looked up at Poppys painting of the rainbow lanterns," So, you finally had the courage to leave."

She growled at herself in extreme anger. She could feel her blood boiling inside her.

 _ **In the forest**_

Branch and Poppy were walking for hours now and were starting to get tired of it and hungary at the same time. Mr Dinkles stomach started to growl, catching Poppys attention.

"Awe, you're hungry too Mr Dinkles?" Poppy snuggled him. Branch shook his head, not believing what he got himself into. He was practically being held prisoner by a girl, whose only weapon is a pan and her pet worm, who says nothing but one made up word and somehow, Poppy can communicate with him. After a moment of thinking and making a plan, a light bulb appeared over him. Poppys hunger was just the opportunity he needed to end this once and for all. He walked up closer to the girl and spoke.

"Say, if you two are hungry, then I know just the place to grab a bite," Branch claimed," Follow me."

 _ **At another part of the forest**_

Cooper was still trying to track the criminal. He kept his eyes peeled and focused closely to his surroundings. He walked by some trees and into a bush. Finally, he spotted something that just might help him.

"Finally!" He found a piece of brown cloth, attached to a stick of a bush," Another clue!"

Cooper looked around for anything else. So far, it was just the piece of cloth but after a while of looking, he was able to spot a track of destroyed twigs and bushes.

"Got ya!" Cooper had a sly smiled. He ran again and started to make his way towards the duo.

 _ **Back with Poppy and Branch**_

"There it is!" Branch motioned his arm to a innocent looking restaurant with a bridge going over a nice, clean pond. Little ducklings were quaking and tiny animals scurried around the neat green grass," The Snuggly Duckling! What do you think!?"

Poppy looked at the small wooden restaurant. It seemed very elegant and decent to her. Nice flowers planted around, adorable creatures playing and the birds were singing songs.

"Well….. It sure looks cute." Poppy accepted with a smile.

"Great!" Branch was glad that she wanted to go in. He took her across the bridge and opened the door, revealing the inside," Waiter! We would like your best table please!"

Poppy gasped in horror at the sight. Everything seemed so dangerous. Big and ugly looking trolls were everywhere. Having a drink or wrestling with each other on tables. Others were sharpening their knives or weapons. Even a tiny innocent looking troll at the corner was lifting weights and counting in her deep raspy voice. At the very back was a giant alligator thing in chains, eating his food sloppily. Poppy was more than scared. She was so frightened that she felt like her heart was about to burst at any moment.

"Do you smell that Pinky?" Branch started to push Poppy into the restaurant. Poppy resisted but Branch was much stronger than her," That is the smell of violence! And death!"

Poppy held her frying pan in her right hand and hugged Mr Dinkles tightly in her left arm.

"Just take in this scenery," Branch tried to get Poppy to see all the frightening things around her," Look at all those animal heads hanged on that wall."

Heads of adorable animals sat on the wall. Animals like rabbits, squirrels, deers, and a green chubby worm.

"Mew!" Mr Dinkles squeaked in fear. His tiny little heart was about to give out.

"It's ok Mr Dinkles! Just stay c…. Hey!" Poppy just got Mr Dinkles swiped away from her by a bigger blue troll.

"This sure is an adorable guy," He took a good look at the yellow worm.

"Mew!" Even with his blank and expressionless face, the blue troll was able to see that he was scared.

"Give him back!" Poppy jumped up and down, reaching for her pet. The blue troll lowered Mr Dinkles and let the girl take him back.

"Better take good care of him, worms are a lot more complicated than you think," the blue troll warned her.

"Thank you for the tip, but I must be going now!" Poppy tried to run off to the door but Branch pulled her back in.

"What's the rush? Sit, let's have a nice long dinner with….." Branch motioned for the blue troll to say his name.

"Biggie," He told him.

"Biggie! Yea, How about we buy you a drink?" Branch sat Poppy down on a chair at the counter where two female trolls were cooking and serving the tuff looking trolls. What made them stand out wasn't their flashy clothes but their connected hair that formed a loop at the top," Excuse me ladies! What's the special today!?"

The twins looked at the gray troll for a moment then at each other in confusion.

"You seem familiar," The blue waiter looked at him suspiciously. Branch immediately went stiff and wide eye.

"I…. I do get around a lot," Branch chuckled. The tiny troll slammed a wanted poster on the counter, in front of nervous Branch.

"Is this you?" she growled in her scary deep voice. Branch looked down at the poster of him before removing the yellow trolls hand away, revealing the name _Ranch._

"Oh kay, now their just being plain mean," Branch let his face turn grumpy.

"It's him alright!" The pink female waiter pointed out.

A green fluff ball then pushed Branch down onto the wooden ground and jumped him. He shouted something under his hair that made all the trolls gather around him and pick the gray troll up.

"No!" Poppy stood up but the trolls pushed her back onto her seat.

"Get the guards!" Biggie shouted. A random troll ran out into the forest.

"Let him go!" Poppy jumped onto her chair and looked down at the crowd of angry trolls.

"Let's beat him!" A male troll shouted.

"I get the face!" The tiny yellow troll shouted as she punched her tiny fist into her hand.

"Give me back my guide!" Poppy tried hitting a trolls back with her pan, but it had no effect.

"Here you go Smidge!" Biggie held Branch against the wall. The one named Smidge, took out a bat from under a table and made her way to Branch, smiling evilly at him.

"No no, don't you dare little girl!" Branch struggled to get free.

"STOP!" Poppy jumped onto the counter and threw a glass cup at Smidge. Surprisingly, it knocked her over, making her fall on her back. The crowd went silent before they turned to the pink troll together," Please! I need him to guide me to see the lanterns! Haven't you guys ever had a dream!?"

The room remained dead silent. Biggie let Branch fall and walked to where Poppy was. Poppy once again, held onto Mr Dinkles tighter, worried at what the big troll was about to do. Once Biggie was above Poppy, he looked straight down at her with a serious look. Poppy shrank down in fear, afraid and close to a heart attack.

"I had a dream once," Biggie said in a calm tone and faced the ceiling. He snapped his fingers, signalling for some music. Smidge smacked the accordion player with her bat, making him play a song.

( sing **bold for action** )

"I'm enormous and scary  
A baby no one could carry  
And heaven my witness, I am not that graceful,  
But despite my biggish look  
And my size, and I'm a mook  
I've always yearned to be a big time singer! "

 **Biggie slid on stage with a spotlight on him.**

Can'tcha see me in the light performing opera!?  
Cheering for me 'til they scream?  
Yep, I'd rather be called deadly  
For my killer show-tune medley  
Thank you!  
'Cause way down deep inside  
I've got my dream,"

 **The spotlight went away as the whole restaurant started singing together.**

 _ **Everyone**_

He's got a dream!  
And it's his!

 **Biggie hopped down the stage and in front of Poppy, making a few things shake when he landed.**

 _ **Biggie**_

See, I ain't as mean and violent as I seem!  
I do cry tears of happiness  
You can sign me up with dreamers  
Like everybody else  
I've got a dream!

 **Poppy was then pulled back by bark blue hair and sat down at a table with Smidge.**

 _ **Smidge**_

I'm tinie tiny and covered in bruises,  
It wasn't even my choice!  
And let's not even mention my deep deep voice!  
But despite I'm extra small  
And my looks, and my complexion  
I really want to make a love connection!"

 **This made Poppy awe out loud. Smidge jumped onto stage with a parasol in hand and hopped on a boat with Fuzzbert. Being armless and all, he had a difficult time rowing a boat on stage.**

 _ **Smidge**_  
Can't you see me with a very special man.  
Rowin' in a rowboat down the stream?  
Though I'm one deep talking lady  
I'm a lover, it's not silly,  
'Cause way down deep inside  
I've got a dream  
And it's mine!

 **Smidge jumped off stage singing with the others.**

 _ **Everyone**_

She's got a dream!

 _ **Smidge**_

I've got a dream!

 _ **Everyone**_

She's got a dream!

 _ **Smidge**_

And I know one day romance will come for me!  
Though my voice leave men screaming  
There's a girl behind it, dreaming -  
Just like you!  
I've got a dream

 **Poppy looked around at all the trolls explaining their dream.**

 _ **Biggie**_

Death would like to quit and be a teacher

 **The twins pulled Poppy on stage, and with their hair, gave Poppy a new stunning gown.**

"We love doing fashion designs!"

 _ **Twins and Biggie**_

He is into mime  
Fangs cupcakes are sublime  
Killer knits  
And he sews  
Fuzzbert loves to direct shows

 _ **Smidge**_

And Vladimir loves his ceramic unicorns!

( talking )

" How about you?!" Biggie politely asked Branch.

"Nope, I don't sing," Branch crossed his arms and refused. Everyone then threw him on stage, with Smidge giving him a cane to dance with. They all then aimed and pointed their weapons at him.

( sing )

 _ **Branch**_

"I have dreams, like you - Yes really!  
Just much less touchy-feely"

 **With a very fake smile, Branch forced himself to do an awkward tap dance as well.**

"They mainly happen somewhere  
not so sunny  
Somewhere nice that I own  
Isolated and alone"

 **Someone pulled him off stage with a cane and into the crowds arm** _ **.**_

"Saving up for something you don't need to know!"

 **Poppy stood on her table.**

 _ **Poppy**_

I've got a dream!

 _ **Everyone**_

She's got a dream!

 _ **Poppy**_

And it's mine!

 _ **Everyone**_  
And it's hers!

 _ **Poppy**_

I just want to see the rainbow  
lanterns shine!

 _ **Everyone**_

Yeahh!

 _ **Poppy**_

This is my happy hour  
I'm so glad I left my tower -  
Like all you lovely folks  
I've got a dream!

 _ **Everyone**_

She's got a dream!  
He's got a dream!  
They've got a dream!  
We've got a dream!  
So our differences ain't  
really that extreme!  
We're one big team...!  
Call us violent-  
Mean -

 _ **Smidge**_

Nastey -

 _ **Twins**_

And reprehensible creatures  
'Cause way down deep inside  
We've got a dream!

 _ **Biggie**_

I've got a dream!

 _ **Smidge**_  
I've got a dream!

 _ **Everyone**_

I've got a dream!  
I've got a dream!  
I've got a dream!  
I've got a dream!  
Yes way down deep  
inside, we've got a dream!  
Yeahh!"

( end of singing )

Everyone cheered and clapped in happiness.

"I found the guards!" A troll came into the restaurant. Everyone gasped in shock. Biggie pulled Poppy down the table and pushed her with Branch.

"Alright where is he?" Suki was the first to come in.

"Man this place is a dump," Guy Diamond looked around.

"So many negative vibrations," Creek shivered. The three guards slammed the door close and searched the place.

"Once I find that no good, son of a berry, I'll hang him from where it hurts him the most!" Suki slammed her fist onto a table Branch and Poppy were hiding under. She didn't notice them and continued to search. Poppy felt Biggies hand on her shoulder. With his eyes, he signalled them to follow him. While the three guards weren't looking, he opened a secret passage for them.

"Nice," Branch was impressed.

"Go on, live your dream," Biggie told them.

"Thank you," Poppy pressed her lips on his cheeks as a thank you. The two trolls jumped into the tunnel and started walking. When Biggie shut the secret door, Branch thought back at what happened.

"Did that knight just say she'll hang me where it hurts?!" Branch recalled.

"Yep," Poppy causally walked away. Already feeling the pain, Branch covered himself and shivered.

"I believe _he's_ the one you want," Smidge pushed Fuzzbert to the knights with a wanted picture of Branch, but this time his name was _Bush_.

"Really?" Suki wasn't amused.

"There's no sign of him anywhere!" Creek couldn't find him.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Guy Diamond made his way to the door," We still need to…."

"EUREKA !" A deep voice shouted from outside.

"What?" Before Guy Diamond can move, Cooper slammed the door inward, smashing the knight behind the door.

"He's here!" Cooper claimed. He jumped into the restaurant and quickly walked around for any evidence. Guy Diamond groaned in pain as he peeled off the wall. Cooper checked every corner and every table, until he came across the counter where the lever to the secret door was located. He examined each lever carefully, trying to see a difference.

"What is he doing?" Creek didn't understand Coopers strategies to tracking.

"Shh!" Suki shushed him. Cooper tapped all the levers, until he finally figured it out," Aha! There!"

"What?" the three knights were confused.

"There! Right there!" Cooper pointed at the levers.

"I think he hit his head during the fall," Creek whispered.

"Thanks to you," Suki glared at him.

"No, My head is perfectly fine, this lever is more loose than the others," Cooper pulled it down, revealing the secret door. The knights were very impressed at his skills," See?"

"Impressive work Cooper," Suki smiled at him.

"thank you my lady," Cooper bowed with a faint blush on his cheeks. He smiled brightly as Suki jumped in and made her way deeper into the tunnel. After she was out of sight, he let out a small happy sigh.

"Don't even try impressing her," Guy Diamond told Cooper before jumping in.

"Huh?" Cooper snapped back to reality. He had a slight clue of what he was talking about.

" She may have a soft spot for you, but that doesn't mean you have a better chance with her than us," Creek explained as he jumped into the tunnel leaving a rather sad Cooper behind.

" There right," he sadly spoke. He walked into the tunnel, following the other knights," She would never choose me."

 **That's the end of this chapter! Hope you enjoyed and tell me how I'm doing. See you next chapter. And as for that, hanging a guy where it hurts him the most. You can thank my friend for that line.**


	5. Escaping

**Another chapter has been uploaded! Sorry I couldn't update sooner. Had other stories to focus on like my Valentine's Day Special and Life's Adventures. Please check those stories out and enjoy.**

 **Sandrastar 1 - here you go!**

 **La'Naya - Today is the day!**

 **Jpbake - Thank you, I like adding my own twist to stories. Also read your story, keep it up, I love it!**

 **Amour Arrows - I'm really glad that you enjoy this. Oh and hate to break it to you but I ship Guy Diamond with someone else. Him and Creek are just being flirty with Suki while Cooper is too scared to flirt. I was going to reveal who I ship G. D with on chapter 4 but I decided to wait till the end. G. D was too busy to notice the girl. If you want a hint, check out my Valentine's story special.**

 _ **Inside the tunnel**_

The two trolls walked deeper into the tunnel, with Branch holding a lantern with a firefly in it.

"I'll admit it Pinky, You got a way with people," Branch gave Poppy a complement.

"I know right!" Poppy squealed. She thought at how she befriended a whole room of trolls in just a few minutes," I had no idea there were more trolls out of my tower!"

"Really?" Branch raised an eyebrow at her.

"The only other living creature I ever saw was a worm and a bergen," Poppy explained," and….. Do all trolls have magic hair?"

"Yea, we can swing it, stretch it, lift things with it," Branch listed his answers.

"Oh?" Poppy sounded kinda disappointed. Branch took notice of her sad face.

"You ok?" He asked. Poppy didn't look back at him but she did talk.

"I….. Well, always thought I was special, you know, that I was the only one with magic hair." Poppy was unaware that her hair was much stronger than other trolls and other trolls don't have the ability to cure injuries.

" You are special, in a very unique, and kinda scary way," Branch said in a calm tone. Feeling flattered, Poppy looked up at him, letting her lips curve into a smile. Branch returned the smile as well. The two had locked eyes with each other, and stopped walking on the dark path ahead of them.

"Thanks, you too," Poppy was starting to blush slightly. Her heart was starting to race and her face was heating up. She didn't know it but Branch was feeling the same as her. His cheeks were starting to darken and without realizing it, the two took a few steps closer to each other, not breaking their gaze. They were about to lean in, until…..

"Mew!" Mr Dinkles warned, breaking the moment.

"What is it?" Poppy looked away from Branch and to her pet. She got her answer right away. The sound of talking, running and armor tapping was getting near.

"They found us," Branch knew right away who was coming.

"But how?!" Poppy didn't think the knights would find the tunnel.

"Who cares, run!" Branch grabbed Poppys arm and pulled her away from the knights. They ran until they finally made it to the exist of the tunnel. They were going to keep running, if it wasn't for cliff with a steep drop. There was a bridge ahead but it was too far to reach.

"We can't make it over this!" Branch panicked.

"Stop right there!" Suki commanded. The other three knights backed her up with swords and weapons.

"Yes we can," Poppy stretched her hair far enough to grab onto the bridge at the other side.

"What the?" The knights were shocked to see how far Poppy can stretch her hair.

"Let's go!" Poppy grabbed Branch and jumped with him in her arms. They swung their way to the other side and landed on the ledge.

"Ha! Beat that!" Poppy challenged the knights. All four of them stared blankly at where the two stood, in utter shock at what happened.

"That was like…... " Creek stayed silent for a moment and looked at how far apart the two ledges were," Almost two miles away."

"How she….." Guy Diamond was interrupted when Suki started talking.

"Ask questions later, Creek and I will go low, Cooper and Guy Diamond will go after them high," Suki explained as she started to pull Creek with her.

"You hear that guys? She wants _me_ to go with _her,_ alone," Creek smiled. Suki froze at what he just said. She held in her gags before pushing Creek away from her.

"You three search high, I'll go low….. _Alone!_ " Suki jumped down, grabbed a ledge below, swung herself to another ledge and jumped onto a nearby water wheel that pulled her up and spun around, letting her off at the other side of it. She jumped and used her hair to wrap around a bar above her and stretched her hair as far as it can go, right when she was a few feet above another rocky ledge, she let go, landed on the ledge and did a front flip off of it and stuck the landing on the ground," perfect!"

Suki ran off, determined to catch the runaway trolls. Above on the top of the ledge, the three male knights stared at the girl in amazement.

"Whoa," The three of them said in unision.

"GET MOVING!" Suki shouted at them. Following her commands, the knights ran off after the the two trolls. They came across another water wheel and a slide, sliding the water across the gap.

"Wait, what if we jump on this and slide our way to them," Cooper explained," It'll be faster."

"You do that," Creek ran off with Guy Diamond. Even though he didn't say it, Cooper could tell in Creeks tone that he thought it was a ridiculous idea.

"I will!" Cooper shouted before making his way up on the water wheel.

 _ **Back with Poppy and Branch**_

"How did you do that!?" Branch asked as he ran with Poppy.

"What do you mean?!" Poppy asked back.

"That! With your hair?!"

"You just said all trolls can do that!" Poppy was more confused.

"We can't stretch it that far!" Branch told her.

"Stop!" Poppy froze and pulled onto Branch preventing him from running any further. There was another gap, but this time, there was nothing sturdy at the other side beside more water wheels, and a wooden slide, moving the water ahead.

"Branch?" Poppy looked around.

"Yea?" Branch kept looking around for a way to get down.

"I've been meaning to ask this, who's that?!" Poppy pointed down at Suki who was climbing on the wood of the bridge they were on.

"She doesn't like me," Branch pointed out.

"And them?" Poppy looked over at Guy Diamond and Creek, who were shaking in fear as they crossed a thin and weak bridge.

"They don't like me," Branch repeated.

"This wasn't such a good idea!" Cooper screamed. He was still sliding on the slide with water, but before he can zoom past them, the wood broke and made him land in front of the trolls. Making a hole in the dam the slide was attach to.

"And him?!" Poppy pointed at him. Branch moved her arm back down .

"Let's just say…. No one on earth likes me ok?!" Branch said sternly.

"Put your arms in the air!" They jumped at the sound of Suki's voice. She had her sword out and pointed at them. The two trolls lifted their arms in the air, including Cooper, who jumped onto his feet and put a leg in the air.

"Not you Cooper, _them!"_ Suki shouted.

"Oh! Right!" Cooper put his leg down.

"Pinky! Jump!" Branch shouted.

"What?" Before Poppy knew it, Branch took her pan out of her hair and pushed her down the edge and onto a wooden slide," Branch!?" Poppy cried out to her new friend.

"Mew!" Mr Dinkles cried out as well.

Before Branch can jump, Suki pulled him back and onto the floor. She pointed her sword at him.

"For many years, we've been after you," Suki pushed her sword closer to Branches face," and now, we finally get to turn you, AH!"

Branch swiped his leg across, tripping Suki to the ground.

"I don't usually fight girls, so bye!" Branch was about to run off, but he felt Cooper bite down onto his vest and pull him back. With his mouth, Cooper pointed a sword at the thief. Preparing for a dual.

"Does that thing even taste good?" Branch tried to stall. It didn't work, Cooper took the first move but with his trustworthy pan, Branch blocked all the attacks. He didn't really expect much of a fight but Cooper was unexpectedly skilled with the sword.

 _ **Back with Poppy**_

Poppy was still sliding down the wood like a water slide. She saw a upcoming bridge above her and took this as an opportunity. She wrapped her hair around the bridge and pulled herself up. She stood on the wooden bridge and looked back at Branch. Cooper was a lot stronger and quicker than he seemed. He nearly knocked Branch down to the floor multiple times.

"You need to know, this is the craziest thing I've ever done!" Branch shouted. He seemed to be enjoying himself and having fun with the pan, that is until Cooper took a final strike. He finally knocked the frying pan out of his hands. The two silently watched the metal pan fall onto the floor. Feeling defeated, Branch looked back at Cooper and nervously laughed.

"How about we do two out three?" Branch offered. Cooper quickly rejected and pointed his sword at the gray troll. Branch held his hands up as if he was surrendering.

"Branch!" Poppy wrapped her pink hair around Branches right hand and pulled him away. Shocked, Coopers jaw dropped, dropping his sword.

"Ha! You should see your face! Because you look absolutely….." Before Branch can finish his insult, he slammed face first, onto a wood that was supporting the bridge Poppy was on,"... ridiculous…." he mumbled in pain.

"Sorry," Poppy winced in pain. She pulled Branch back up onto the bridge.

"T… thanks…. Pinky," Branch was barely able to get his words out.

"How _does_ she stretched her hair so far?" Suki got up on her feet. The wood that Branch crashed into, started to crack and break.

"Uh oh," The two said.

"Mew," Mr Dinkles squeaked once more before the floor below them broke. The two trolls and worm screamed, as they started to slide down again on the wooden slide, but it started to break when the bridge fell on top of it.

"This isn't good," Cooper thought out loud as he and Suki watched the wooden slide break. They looked back behind them only to see the dam starting to crack and release water.

"Not good at all," Suki was scared now.

"What we miss!?" Creek asked as he and Guy Diamond finally made it to them. Suki turned Creeks head to look ahead of them. His face quickly formed to a scared expression," Oh boy."

The dam completely broke and spilled gallons of water across the floor. The strong water crashed onto the wood that was holding up the bridge that the knights were on, and destroyed it. The knights screamed as the ground broke beneath them, and fell into the water below. Branch and Poppy jumped off the slide and started running for their lives. They were running to a cave in the wall. The water was racing behind them and catching up. It crashed onto a pile of rocks, knocking it down, nearly smashing onto the tiny trolls. They were barely able to enter the cave and before the rocks caved in, Branch used his hair to grab the frying pan before getting trapped in. What they weren't expecting was the water slipping in through the cracks. They glanced at each other in terror and climbed up the rocky wall. They watched helplessly at the rising water, that was about to drown them. Taking a chance, Branch dove in, in search for a way out. While he did that, Poppy pushed and slammed onto the rocks above her, attempting to break or move them out of the way. Branch came back up for air and dove back in, persistent to find a way out, but no luck. He came back up and swan next to Poppy. He started pushing onto the walls above him, looking for a way out, but all he got was a painful scratch on the palm of his hand. Angry and frustrated, he slammed onto the water that was still rising.

"I can't find a way out," Branch told her the bad news. Not satisfied with the news, Poppy sat Mr Dinkles on a rock and dove down herself. Knowing it was useless to search, Branch went in after her and pulled her out. Both their hair was drenched and down, includings Poppy, who had it all over her face," It's hopeless, it's too dark down there to see anything."

Poppy was more than terrified now. She could feel her tears forming in her eyes, she didn't want to die, not now, not when they were so close to seeing the lanterns. She started to weep at the thought of dieing.

"I'm sorry," Branch told her as he swiped her pink hair away from her face. Poppy shut her eyes tight and turned away.

"No….. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made you do this," Poppy started to cry," I should've just let you go and get back to your thieving life."

Branch stayed silent. A thieving life, that's what he had, but not really what he wanted. He thought for a while, choosing what words to say.

"I…. Never wanted to be a thief," Branch admitted.

"What?" Poppy turned back to face him. Branch nodded yes before continuing.

"I just needed the money….. For my grandma," Branches voice almost gave into sadness.

"Oh," Poppy thought about what he just said. What did he mean, for his grandma? Thinking she had to share a secret as well, she spoke up," I have hair that glows when I sing."

"Huh?" Branch was instantly confused. Poppy smiled and nodded. That's when realization started to creep up on her.

"I have….. Magic hair that glows when I sing!" Poppy knew what to do now. She felt the water reach her neck and knowing she didn't have much time, she started to sing as fast as she could," Blossom, glint and grow, Let your power glow, Set the clock behind, Bring back what once was mine….."

Her and Branch took in deep breaths before the water covered them. Lucky for them, Poppys pink hair started to glow and sparkle, lightning up the dark cave. Branch had to cover his mouth with both his hands, to prevent himself from releasing all his air. Poppy opened her eyes and stretched her hair around, searching for a way out. Finally, they spotted a weak spot on the walls. Branch swam up to it and started pulling onto the rocks. Poppy took Mr Dinkles in her arms and swam up behind him. Branch dug and dug until at last, he was able to create a hole and pushed against it, making the wall of rocks fall apart and releas all the water into a nearby river. The trolls swam up, taking deep breaths in, before swimming to shore. Feeling exhausted, they laid down to catch their breaths.

"We made it!" Poppy chimed. She jumped to her feet and twirled around in happiness," We're alive!"

"Her hair glows!" Branch suddenly screamed. He looked at Mr Dinkles who was wiggling his way out of the river. Branch grabbed onto Mr Dinkles and shook him," Why does her hair glow?! It's not natural!"

"Branch!" Poppy succeeded in getting his attention.

"What!?" Branch screamed at her.

"It doesn't just glow," Poppy told him. Branch looked back down at Mr Dinkles, who for the first time, was smiling at Branch.

"You look so creepy when you smile," Branch was practically about to have a heart attack.

 _ **With the knights**_

"OW! Be gentle pleases! AH OW!" Guy Diamond had some leeches attached to him. Suki and Cooper were both unsticking them off his skin.

"Relax Guy Diamond," Suki used her dagger to push off a leech from his arm," there just leeches."

"Yea right! I can feel them sucking my precious blood already!" Guy Diamond was being over dramatic," they are chewing up my beautiful glitter and cutting my veins! Tell my mom, I will always respect her, and to my father, Thank you for your support, and to my dear Aunt Diamond, she better bring those ten dollars she owes me to my funeral! OW!"

"You're not going to die," Cooper told him before removing a leech from his back.

"After this, we have to find Creek," Suki told the knights. During the flood, Creek had somehow got separated from the group," He could be anywhere."

"What about Branch?" Cooper reminded her.

" Do you think you can track him down?" Suki asked as she kept pulling off the leeches. Guy Diamond couldn't help but scream like a girl.

"Sure, the water might have wiped away some tracks though," Cooper explained.

"You better get started then," Suki told him. Cooper stood up and saluted.

"Sir yes sir….. Uh…. Ma'am yes.."

"Cooper!" Suki hurried him.

"Going going!" Cooper ran off after the gray troll. Suki smiled and chuckled at his behavior.

"He's funny at times," Suki told Guy Diamond as she yanked another leech.

"OW! My glitter isn't going to be shiney after this," Guy Diamond felt like crying from all the pain.

 _ **With Creek**_

"Hello!? Cooper!? Guy Diamond!? Suki!?" Creek was wondering around the woods. He was lost and had no idea where his fellow knights were," Anyone at all!? AH!"

Creek was suddenly pulled up into the air by his hair. He fell into a giant purple hand and came face to face with a bergen.

"Bergen!" Creek shouted as he tried to get out of Chef's grip.

"You could be a nice snack," Chef smiled.

"No! No please!" Creek begged," I have a life, a job, a reason to live!"

"Not any more," Chef started to open her mouth and ready to chomp his head off.

"Wait, eat something else! A rabbit, a squirrel, a fish," No matter what he listed for her to eat, Chef wasn't interested," TROLLS! More trolls!"

"Trolls?" Chef moved Creek away from her crooked teeth.

"Yes! More trolls, I know where you can find two, no wait! Three! Yea three more trolls!" Creek was talking about Suki, Cooper and Guy Diamond," In fact, were searching for another troll named Branch, and his assistant, who's pink and has the amazing ability to stretch her hair further than any other troll…."

"Wait a minute," Chef stopped the purple troll from talking," A pink troll with strong hair? By any chance is she wearing a blue dress and has her hair in a pony tail?"

"Yes," Creek nervously shook his head," a…. And I know how to find them, just give me time and I'll give them to you!"

"Hmmm," Chef looked closer at the knight. His neon hair and purple skin seemed familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it," Ok then, but I don't want any funny business."

Chef put him back down.

"Thank you!" Creek said in relief.

"You better know where Poppy is," Chef warned.

"Don't worry, I'll find her, and give you those trolls I promised," Creek ran into the woods. Chef watched him run and followed him from a distance.

"I'll be watching," Chef mumbled.

 **Fished! Thank you for reading! I really appreciate it. Hope you guys don't mind that I'm adding my own twist to this. See you next time.**


	6. Poppy Knows Best

**Thank you everyone who loves this story. Sorry I take long to update, I have many things to do, school, help around the house, homework, and sometimes watching over my 3 little sisters. But you need to know, when I start something, I'm gonna finish it, when I say I'm gonna do something, I'm gonna do it. I'm also planning my next parody story. It's either the "Three Musketeers" or "The little Mermaid" which one do you think is best?**

 **Amour Arrows - Thanks for not hating me. I've seen OTP warriors before, scarey people. In a FNAF Fan Fiction I was reading, One reviewer threaten to kill the girl for shipping Foxy and Mangle instead of Foxy and Chica. Lucky she was reported, I think.**

 **Jpbake - Nah it's normal, pain makes us laugh. A boy in my drama class started laughing when he hit his toe and started bleeding. He was a weird kid.**

 **Franny likes ninja - Thank you, That was one of my favorite scenes in the movie.**

 **The Authverlord - Thank you very much.**

 **Saphira Banes - Thank you as well. I really like adding twist to these fairytales. Sorry I don't update as fast as others. I had a busy week.**

 **La'Naya - Like I said before, when I start something, I'm gonna finish it.**

 _ **Night, in the forest with the knights**_

"We've been looking for Creek for about… 10 hours now!" Guy Diamond complained. He was tired and sore from all the walking they've been doing, all because Suki is too determined to find Creek.

"It's been 3 hours, don't over exaggerate," Suki rolled her eyes at her fellow knight.

"It's dark, it's cold, it's getting late, we need to make a campfire," Guy Diamond tried to persuade the female knight.

"Not until we find Creek," Suki refused.

"Creek has probably been eaten by a creature by now, smashed by a falling tree, fell into a bottomless pit, abducted by aliens even!" Guy Diamond kept listing things that could've happened.

"Or….. He could be right here," Creeks voice surprised the two knights. They quickly turned to the direction of his voice and spotted him on a high mushroom.

"Creek!" Suki jumped onto the mushroom and gave her friend a tight hug, which Creek gladly accepted.

"You're here!" Guy Diamond cheered as he jumped up on the mushroom as well and got in the group hug.

"You all missed me?" Creek smiled.

"Of course," Suki broke away from the hug," We've been searching for you ever since that flood."

"I knew we find you! You know, Suki said we wouldn't but I knew better, all for one and one for all, I always say!" Guy Diamond told him a fib.

"Yea right," Suki giggled," We're glad you're here, we could really use your help on tracking Branch."

Creek nodded yes and looked around the forest. There was only two of them. Where was the other one?

"Where's Cooper?" Creek sounded a bit worried.

"He's tracking Branch, but as the second best tracker, you could help us find Branch, right?" Suki asked with a lot of hope.

"Yea, although I might not do it as fast as Cooper," Creek shrugged. He was really hoping that Cooper would be tracking with the group this time, just to save him the trouble of finding Branch and Poppy himself, but plans do change.

"That's ok, The important thing is that we're all safe," Suki comment.

"Yea… safe….. About that," Creek paused for a dramatic moment.

"... What?" Suki encouraged him to move on. Before Creek can say anything more, the earth beneath them shook.

"Earthquake?" Guy Diamond was getting scared. Getting scared, Suki looked around, searching for the cause of it.

"Sorry I had to do this, but there was just no other way," Creek apologized.

"What?" Suki and Guy Diamond were both confused. By instincts, Suki looked up.

"Look out!" She pushed Guy Diamond off the mushroom before being scooped up by a giant hand. Suki was thrown into deep dark pouch," What's going on!?"

Guy Diamond stood up and shook off the pain.

"Suki? Where are yo…. ahhh!" Guy Diamond was plucked up by his hair and thrown into the pouch with Suki," What happened!?"

Suki didn't answer him, mainly because she had no idea what was going on either. She did her best to climb up and peek out the pouch. From her point of view, she can see Creek standing on the mushroom, looking up at the bergen that just captured them.

"I thought you promised me _three_ trolls?" she was able to hear Chefs voice.

"And three trolls you shall receive, we just need to wait for Cooper to show up," Creek assured the giant bergen," For now, let's search for your daughter."

Suki can hear the low growl from chef, indicating she was annoyed at the fact she didn't get what she was promised when she wanted it.

"Fine then, let's go," Chef mumbled under her breath. Suki felt Guy Diamond drag her down and looked out the pouch.

"Creek! What are you….." Before the sparkling troll can finish yelling at Creek, Chef pushed her finger on Guy Diamond and pushed him back into the pouch. Suki helped him sit back up right before he spoke again,"...Creek… he…."

"...Sold us out," Suki finished for him. She felt just as shocked as Guy Diamond right now. Creek was one of the most reliable knights they had, and he just betrayed his closest friends," How could he?" Suki whispered in disbelief.

 _ **With Poppy and Branch**_

"Should I be concerned that you are wrapping your hair around my wounded hand?" Branch asked. Poppy was wrapping her pink hair, around the hand that Branch hurt himself on.

"Just… Don't freak out….. Please?" Poppy warned Branch ahead of time.

"Ok then," Branch shrugged his shoulders," I don't really see what your doing here."

"Relax," Poppy told him before closing her eyes. She took a deep breath in and collected all the lyrics in her mind, preparing to sing," Blossom, glint and grow, Let your power glow, Set the clock behind, Bring back what once was mine."

As she sang her song, Her hair started to sparkle and a bright glow was forming across her hair. Branch felt a bit uneasy, watching all this happen right before him, right now," Cure all of my pain, Change my fate's design, Save what has been lost, Bring back what once was mine, What once was mine."

After a few seconds of silence, her glowing hair stopped sparkling and began to darken and turn back to it's natural light pink. Feeling nervous on what he just experienced, Branch shakely removed Poppy's hair from his hand, gasping in horror at what he was seeing. The long bloody scratch that was once across his hand, had somehow disappeared. Feeling horrified and scared, Branch took a deep breath in and was about to scream.

"No! don't freak out!" Poppy stopped him before he can scream. With his mouth wide open, Branch held in his scream and slowly placed his hand on his cheek and shut his mouth.

"Freak out?... No, I'm not...m not gonna like…. Freak out or anything, hehehe," Branch was shaking in fear but he didn't want Poppy to know," I just…. Want to know how long…. Has your hair been doing that?"

"Forever… I think, Mother always told me that a precious gift like mine must always be protected, many other trolls would do anything to get my hair, Cut it even, but….." Poppy pulled her hair further back to reveal a gray streak of hair," once it's been cut, it turns gray, and loses all of it's power, that's why mother….. That's why _I…_ "

"That's why you never left your tower," Branch finished her sentence for her. Poppy nodded yes with a frown plastered on her face. Branch knew exactly how she was feeling," and you want to go back home?"

Throughout this whole journey, Branch has been doing everything in his power to convince the girl to go back to her tower, but this time, when he asked her, he was actually concerned about her. Poppy shook her head no.

"No, I want to see those lanterns, besides, mother won't be back until the day after tomorrow, she won't know, right?" Poppy was having second thoughts. Branch slowly nodded yes to her.

"All I can say to you now, Pinky, is that you know what's best for you," Branch told her. Poppy gave a small smile, she then decided to change the subject.

"So… what's this whole… not wanting to be a thief but stealing for your grandma?" Poppy asked. Branch let out a small chuckle.

"Uh….. Yea….. When I was young, I lived with my grandma, and we always wanted to travel around the world, see things we never saw before, doing activities together. But we never really had the cash to do so," Branch explained," So we saved and saved, but we never had enough, then one day, my grandmother…. Her time was up, and I was left alone. Trying to save and gain as much money as I can so I can go on that adventure we always dreamed of."

"have you ever come close to going on that adventure?" Poppy asked him.

"No…. But that crown was my ticket, It was worth more than you think," Branch revealed to her," but I never wanted to harm others, or steal anything."

"Have you ever thought if there was another way to get the cash?" Poppy asked him another question.

"yea but I already had quite a reputation before I did," Branch sighed in some disappointment. He got up and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Poppy asked, confused by his actions.

"I'm bringing back more wood, don't worry, I'll be back," Branch assured her. Poppy nodded yes to him, she watched him leave into the forest ahead. Feeling happy, Poppy smiled and sighed, not realizing that Chef had found her.

"Well! I thought he never leave," Chef walked away from her hiding spot. Poppy jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Mother?" Poppy panicked as she stood up and faced her bergen mother.

"Poppy, did you really think you could leave that tower without me noticing?" Chef asked sarcastically.

"Mother… I can explain…" Poppys words tripped over her tongue.

"oh no need darling," Chef shook her hand and head," You just wanted a little adventure, a bit of fresh air, I knew you would leave one day, but now it's time to go back home."

Chef kneeled down and was about to take a hold of Poppy, but Poppy backed away from her hand.

"Mom, I… but I….." Poppy was lost with words.

"But what?" Chef asked a bit impatient.

"I… I met someone," Poppy smiled sweetly at her.

"Yes I know, that gray troll, but we need to leave…."

"I think he likes me," Poppy interrupted Chef's sentence. Chef froze for a moment, thinking of what the pink troll just said.

"Likes you, please Poppy, That's ridiculous," Chef picked up Poppy in her right hand and stood up," This is why you should have never left, sweety this whole romance that you're fantasizing right now, proves that you're just too naive to be on your own."

Chef petted Poppy's hair as she continued to talk," Look at you! You think he's impressed? Don't be such a dummy, come with mommy…."

"No!" Poppy stomped her foot on Chef's hand.

"No?" Chef was taken back by her actions," Oh. I see how it is."

 _ **(**_ _sing_ _ **bold for action)**_

" _So Poppy knows best ,Look at how you've grown now, such a grown up miss,"_

 **Chef twirled Poppy around with her finger**

" _Yes Poppy knows best, ok, if you say so, then go ahead and hand him this! Ha!?"_

 **Chef grabbed the crown out of her pocket and showed it to her.**

" **How did you…."** **Poppy couldn't speak.**

" _This! Is why he's here! Give it to him now, Don't be so naive!"_

 **Chef dropped the crown onto Poppy's head.**

" **I will!" Poppy was confident Branch won't leave her.**

" _Listen to me! That's how fast he'll leave you, He will throw you to the side!"_

 **Chef threw Poppy up high in the air with her right hand and caught her with her left hand.**

" _Yes! Poppy knows best, Fine if you're sure now, go ahead and put him to the test!"_

 **Chef tossed Poppy on a tree branch before running off.**

" **Mom wait!" Poppy tried to stop her.**

" _Cause he's lying, Don't come crying! Mother knows none!"_

 **With that, Chef left Poppy alone on the tree branch.**

( end of song )

"So….." Poppy turned around to see Branch coming back with wood," Can your hair do anything else? Like give others super strength or… Poppy? What happened, why are you up there?"

"Oh, Just….. enjoying the view," Poppy covered up what just happened. She noticed Branches black hair was wrapping around the tree branch she was on and he pulled himself up. He looked up at the stars above and smiled.

"You're right, it is a lovely view,"

"Yea," Poppy let herself smile, but she still felt her nervous body shaking a bit. Chef stayed behind a tree, angrily watching the two trolls sit together under the stars.

 _ **The next morning**_

Branch felt a light tug on his blanket. He pulled it back over his shoulder without looking back. He felt the blanket get pulled away faster but he grabbed it and tugged it back to him. The blanket suddenly got pulled away completely.  
"What the!..." Annoyed, Branch sat up and nearly crashed his face with another. Cooper had finally found him, and was madder than before,"... Oh shoot…."

Branches screaming woke up Poppy, who stood up on her feet frightened by the scream. She looked towards Branches way and saw a pink giraffe like troll take Branch away into the woods.  
"Branch!" Poppy ran into the woods after her guide. She grabbed his hands and tried to pull him away,"Let go of him!"  
Poppy pulled Branch as hard as she can. Cooper pulled back harder and dragged Poppy as well. Her tiny feet were sliding across the dirt but she just wouldn't let him go.  
"Give him back to me you... weird... looking animal!"Poppy cried out. Cooper let go of Branch and looked at the girl. The two fell back onto the ground.  
"What?" Cooper asked slightly offended. Poppy and Branch stood up and dusted themselves,"I am not an animal, I am a troll like you."  
"Sorry," Poppy apologized a bit in shock,"I... I just need him to help me."  
"I'm sorry but he's a dangerous criminal," Cooper was about to pull onto Branch again.  
"But I need him to take me to the Troll kingdom," Poppy claimed, grabbing onto Branches arm.  
"Troll kingdom?" Cooper repeated.  
"No," Branch said quickly.  
"Yes," Poppy answered at the same time as Branch. They both looked at each other before looking back at Cooper," Can't you two get along until we see the lanterns tonight. After that you two can hate each other again, ok?"  
The two boys glared at each other not wanting to agree.  
"It's also my birthday... just so you both know." Poppy added. The boys sighed in defeat.  
"I'm gonna get you afterwards,"Cooper shook Branches hand.  
"Yea right,"Branch mumbled.

"Let's do this!" Poppy marched away from the two enemies," the sooner we get the kingdom, the sooner we'll see the lanterns!"

When she was a safe distance away from them, Cooper took this as a chance to release some anger and kicked Branch down to the ground.

" Ow!" Branch whimpered in pain

 **Well that's it. And there's a reason I didn't add the first " Mother Knows Best" song. I was going to do a scene with the knights who were arguing on who knew what was best for the group, but it got deleted, maybe when I finish, I'll add the deleted scenes at the end if you like. Thanks for being patient and tell me which one of the two stories I should do after this, thank you.**


	7. In the kingdom

**I'm back! Seems I have 2 votes for the little mermaid and 2 for the three musketeers. I'm keeping count and if you prefer one, Don't be shy to tell me. I'll stop counting votes when this story is finished.**

 **Animal girl 1507- I have a unique way.**

 **Black Raiders - thank you and I can't wait to read the next story.**

 **Frannylikesninja - :)**

 **ThePokemonTroll21 - We'll see**

 **Amour Arrows - Thank you, And if you ever see Creek in any of my stories, he'll most like be up to something.**

 **Jpbacke - Whatever you do, no matter what happens, you** _ **have**_ **to cast Cooper as Timon! I love to imagine him dressed in drags and doing the hula.**

 _ **In the forest**_

The three trolls were walking around, trying to figure out where they were.

"Are we lost?" Cooper asked Branch.

"No… not really," Branch looked around the forest. It seemed familiar to him but he wanted to make sure they were going the right way ," Stay here, I'm going up and see if I can figure out where we are."

Branch wrapped his hair around a tree branch and pulled himself up. He climbed up higher and higher until he was out of sight. Cooper and Poppy were both left alone at the ground. Poppy rocked herself back and forth, feeling a bit awkward around the knight.

"So…." Poppy was trying to think of a topic to make small talk with,"... How long have you been a knight?"

"About 5 years," Cooper answered. Poppy nodded in response. She bit her lower lip and tried thinking of more topics.

"And you enjoying what you do?" Poppy asked.

"Most of the time, I do enjoy it it," Cooper told her.

"Most of the time?" Poppy repeated in a questioning tone. Cooper nodded yes before talking again.

"Sometimes then other knights criticize me a lot,"

"All the knight?" Poppy couldn't believe that all knights would criticize him.

" Yea, pretty much…. well…. not Suki," Cooper looked away from Poppy and to the ground. Poppy took notice of his actions and the sudden change in his tone," She does criticize me at times but only when I do something stupid. Like the first day of training, I attacked a statue of the king thinking he was an intruder."

"Did it hurt when you attacked that statue?" Poppy could only imagine what it would feel to tackle stone.

"Yep… and Suki thought I was a crazy guy too," Cooper recalled all the knights reactions and comments.

"She said that?" Poppy asked.

"No… but why wouldn't she? As time went on, the two of us trained a lot together, mainly because the other knights treated her the same way they treated me," Cooper started to explain," Since she was the only girl, they left her out of games, refused to be her partner and tell her to go back to making dresses and cooking. As for me, everyone called me a dog or a hores because of my four legs and my high score in tracking. They made me fetch my own lunch, blew whistles into my ears, forced a collar on me and even now, they still treat me like a animal."

"That's awful, I can only imagine what you two are going through," Poppy held her heart, feeling some empathy for him.

"Actually, ever since Suki graduated with top scores, the other knights respected her. And when they assigned us our teams…. Let's just say that Creek and Guy Diamond are head over heels for her now. As for me, I'm still considered an animal," Cooper was starting to sound sad. Poppy couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"I'm sorry, At least that Suki girl treats you well right?" Poppy tried to cheer him up. Cooper gave a small smile at the mention of her name.

"Yea, she's the only one who fully understands what I'm going through," He sighed happily. Poppys smiled with him. She was starting to understand what he was feeling.

"You two must be good friends huh?" Poppy tried to get on a certain topic.

"Best friends, She's incredibly nice and sweet, and….." Cooper was listing some good traits she had.

"Pretty?" Poppy asked with a wider smile.

"Yea, beautiful fits her more," Cooper wasn't aware of what Poppy was making him say. Poppy held in her awes, not wanting to break his trance.

"Unique?" Poppy wanted to hear more from him.

"Very unique, astoundingly gorgeous, I can talk about anything with her….." Cooper spilled out.

"She sounds dreamy," Poppy was starting to tease him.

" You have no idea… w… hey…. Wait…." Cooper snapped out of his trance and realized what was happening. Poppy started to laugh out loud when he noticed what was happening.

"Awe, your so sweet," Poppy giggled behind her hands. Cooper was starting to feel the heat on his cheeks build up.

"N….. It's not like that," He tried to deny.

"Don't worry," Poppy calmed down enough to talk," It's natural, and a beautiful thing too. And from the sounds of it, seems like you have competition."

Knowing he couldn't hide it from the pink troll, Cooper gave in and started to talk.

"Those two have a better chance with her than me," Cooper hung his head low. Wanting to console him, Poppy placed her hand on his back and spoke up.

"Who says? You have a good chance just like them," Poppy told him.

"I don't know, she's way out of my lead," Cooper was being hard on himself," She made history by being the first lady knight and I….. I can't even catch a single criminal."

Poppy was running out of words to say. She never had any experience with this particular subject. All she knew was that he had a dream and he didn't believe he can fulfil it.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Poppy started," If it's your dream to be a great knight, and getting that girl's attention, Then go for it. There's more right in you than wrong."

Poppy explained with a comforting smile. Cooper looked down at the troll, letting a smile slowly form.

"Thanks," He felt a bit better.

"The kingdom is just ahead!" Branch came back down," We just need to go straight and we're there."

"Yay! Lead the way!" Poppy chimed in excitement. She was so close to her fulfilling her dream. Branch nodded and led the group to their destination. It wasn't long until they made it to the top of a hill.

"There it is," Branch walked up a hill and looked ahead of them. A bridge was going over a river and led to a village. In that village, many colorful trolls were walking around, delivering and carrying items to their homes. Some were up on their pods, hanging streamers and decorating the forest trees. Poppy was jumping in excitement. She could hardly believe it. In just a few hours, her dream will be full filled.

"Thank you so much Branch!" Poppy threw her arms around him and gave him a tight hug. Branch happily returned the hug. Poppy broke the hug and started running down the hill," Rainbow lanterns, here I come!"

"Hehe, your girlfriend sure is excited," Cooper chuckled as he walked past a embarrassed and confused Branch. The trio crossed the bridge with Poppy excitedly leading the way. Branch paused for a moment to look at a wanted poster of him. The name Patch was printed on it. Not wanting anyone to recognize him, he tore it off and crumbled it up.

"I saw that," Cooper glared at him. Rolling his eyes, Branch stuffed the paper into his mouth.

"Keep your mouth shut," Branch dusted his hands, but Cooper spat the wanted paper back to his face.

"Nice look," Cooper laughed. Branch yanked the paper away and tackled the pink troll. Hearing the struggles, Poppy turned around and spotted the two boys tackling each other on the ground. When they noticed she was watching, they got back to their feet and acted as if nothing happened. The moment Poppy turned around, Cooper kicked Branch on his knees causing him to fall forward. With a smirk on his lips, Cooper proudly walked away. Branch growled in anger as he held his knee.

 _ **Inside the town**_

"Look Mr Dinkles!" Poppy ran up to a store that was selling clothing and jewelry. She pressed her face against the window and gazed in awe at the items. She saw a shelves stocked with hats near the back," Come on!" Poppy ran into the store. Branch had no choice but to enter as well with Cooper. Poppy sat Mr Dinkles down on a stool and started placing hats on him.

"So cute!" Poppy put a green fedora on his head. It slipped down, covering his big eyes.

"Mew," Mr Dinkles told her.

"Yea your right, too big," Poppy took it off and looked at all the options she had. Branch was looking at some vest and jackets. As he looked around, he saw Cooper ahead, looking at large stand of jewelry. He had his eyes specifically on one necklace. It had a silver chain that was holding a purple treble clef note. He picked the necklace off the stand and went to the counter to buy it.

"Ok? A guy who likes jewellery, not strange at all," Branch said in sarcastic tone.

"Branch look!" Poppy showed Branch Mr Dinkles. He was wearing a straw boater hat and a elegant red jacket.

"Mew," Mr Dinkles liked his new outfit. Branch let out a small laugh at the sight of him.

"Cute," Branch looked back and picked up a white bow. He tied it around his neck, making him look even more formal," perfect."

"Awe! You're going to look so good tonight," Poppy hugged him.

"We better get going," Cooper walked up to the two trolls," The lantern show will start in 5 hours and you still have lots to see."

 _ **At a bakery**_

"Chocolate covered strawberries! Coconut biscuits! Cheesecake! How do you make cake out of cheese?!" Poppy was looking at the menu as she ate her pie.

"Mew," Mr Dinkles was enjoying a biscuit.

 _ **At arts and crafts center**_

Branch and Cooper were both having trouble with creating cards. Branch had glue in his hair and one hand was stuck on the table.

"Why does Poppy make it seem so easy?" Branch struggled to get his hand free. Poppy was cutting hundreds of colored paper and glueing them onto a scrap book.

"You really enjoy scrapbooking huh?" Cooper watched in amazement. His neck was wrapped with a long red ribbon and glitter was glued on every inch of his body. Poppy was glueing and cutting like there was no tomorrow.

"I want to remember this day forever!" Poppy cheered as she added glitter to her book.

" Mew," Mr Dinkles squeaked in agreement. He was rolling around on a giant piece of paper on the floor. He had glitter all over his tiny body and was covered in paint. When he was finished, he sat up and looked at his artwork. He had created a perfect portrait of Poppy, Branch and Cooper, looking up at the lanterns together near the lake. He had the lighting and shading just right, and the water looked so real that you would expect to get wet if you stepped on it.

"Wow," Branch was more than impressed at the worms talent.

"Phew," Mr Dinkles was proud of his work.

 _ **At a tree with hanging lanterns and paintings.**_

Poppy walked up to a decorated tree that had lots of writing on it. She took a closer look at all the writing, curious to see what it said.

 _In memory of the lost princess_ , one writing said.

 _May the king stay strong,_ another said.

 _She will return,_ another writing stated.

Poppy read all the writings. It seemed as if it was a memorial tree. She noticed a few little trolls place flowers next to the tree and looked up at a painting.

"It's for the lost princess," The little girl said as she pointed up at the painting. Poppy looked up and saw it. A painting of a pink baby troll, wrapped in a white blanket and carried by a green hair and pink mother. To her left was a chubby but rather handsome orange and pink father. Poppy looked at the baby again. She had pink eyes and sparkling freckles, just like her.

 _ **7:00 pm at a lake**_

Holding Mr Dinkles, Poppy hopped onto a wooden boat while Branch pushed it into the water. Once he jumped in, he looked back at the four legged troll.

"Here, take this as a thank you for not turning me in," Branch handed him a bag full of cupcakes. Cooper looked down suspiciously at them then back at Branch," Don't worry, I bought them."

Branch chuckled as he started to row away to the middle of the lake. Cooper smiled at his honesty and dug right in.

"I bought _most_ of them!" Branch smirked as he continued to row away. Cooper started to choked on a cupcake after hearing that. After he didn't die and swallowed the pastry properly, he glared at the gray troll ahead.

"I'm still turning you in, you know!?" Cooper shouted in annoyance.

"Whatever!" Branch laughed. Cooper shook his head, disapproving his actions.

"Some people are just plain mean," Cooper sat down and thought for a while. He took off his hat and took out the necklace he bought. It was really pretty. The musical note shined and sparkled whenever the light hit it," She's right, there is more good than bad in me," Cooper whispered to himself before placing it back in his hat. He looked out at the lake where many boats were floating around, waiting for the lanterns to fly.

 _ **With the remaining knights**_

Suki was running around in anger in a metal cage that Chef put them in. Chef hanged the cage in a tree and sat down on a rock, patiently watching Poppy in the lake.

"Suki relax," Guy Diamond tried to calm her down, but it was no use. She had anger inside her and no matter how much she screamed, ran, or hit whatever she can find, her anger was not coming to an end soon. She ran back and forth, rocking the cage. She was hoping to knock the cage down to the ground and hopefully escape.

"Relax? Relax? How am I gonna relax!" Suki smacked her sword against the bars. She continued to run back and forth, rocking the cage more and more," How could he!? Does he not know the meaning of loyalty, nobility, Courage….."

Suki was then pulled back by some hair. Her back pressed against the cold bars and she could also feel a sharp blade pressing against her neck.

"Have you ever heard of the word surviving?" Creeks voice whispered to her. Suki tried to pull away but he would pull her back and press his dagger against her neck.

"Why are you doing this?" Suki relaxed her body a bit.

"I have my reasons," Creek told her," But I need you to stay put."

Creek released her and moved his blade away. Suki fell to her knees, taking in deep breaths.

"What's the reason?" Guy Diamond asked as he help Suki back up to her feet.

"I didn't have a choice," Creek started to explain," I was going to die and this was the only way I can save my life."

"What about _our_ lives?!" Suki shouted at him," Don't our lives matter?"

"Don't think of me as a heartless knight," Creek spoke in a softer tone. He took a few steps closer to the female knight," I would hate to see a pretty face like yours get destroyed."

"What about me!?" Guy Diamond complained.

"Guy Diamond, You were always a good knight, but all good things must come to an end," Creek told him.

"You can't sell us out like this Creek, We made a vow as knights to always protect the weak and each other," Suki was starting to beg him. She didn't show it but she was about to cry from the fear she was feeling.

"Please believe me when I say, I wish there was another… me not getting eaten way." Creek tried to make himself sound innocent," at least you two get to die with a clean conscience."

"But what if Cooper doesn't show up?" Suki tried to convince him not to go any further with his plan," You'll have to be that third troll she wants to eat."

"Oh Suki," Creek smiled and shook his head," Don't you see? I don't need to find him. As long as _your_ right here, he'll come and find you."

Suki was partly confused by his statement.

"Alright Creek," Chef stood up and looked down at the troll," Time to fetch my daughter."

"Yes Chef," Creek bowed. He jumped onto Chefs hand and was taken away, leaving two rather sad and scared troll knights behind.

"He'll come find me?" Suki turned to Guy Diamond with a confused look.

"You really didn't notice?" Guy Diamond was rather shocked at how oblivious she was. Suki shrugged her shoulders indicating she didn't notice anything.

 **Well that's that! Next scene will be that nice little boat ride. Thanks for reading and see you next time.**


	8. Rainbow Lanterns

**New chapter! Hip hip Hooray! I'm keeping count and so far it's little mermaid - 5 and Three Musketeers - 3. Don't be afraid to review which one you like me to do next.**

 **Risembool Rangers8 - That is how the story goes right?**

 **Black Raiders - thank you very much**

 **Animal girl 1507 - Thank you. Since I didn't have anyone to play the twin brothers, I kinda had to improvise and that led to Creek betraying the others. Originally, He wasn't in the story. Biggie was going to be a knight but like I said, I had no twin brothers so I had to improvise.**

 **Saphira Banes - Thank you!**

 **Galaxy Mega Girl - Glad to hear you love it.**

 **RANDOM - YOUR VOTE HAS BEEN COUNTED!**

 **Jkin - I think so too.**

 **Jpback - Yep, he is. And I would never leave a story unfinished. I always finish what I start!**

 **Amour Arrows - Thanks. Your very kind. I don't say those words either, maybe that's another thing why I stand out in High School.**

 **MiraculousLover - thank you.**

 **FenneFoxDragon - thanks. I was actually scared to see what people would think of Cooper as Maximus. Glad to see you like it.**

 _ **On the lake**_

Branch was rowing the boat, looking for a good spot to stop at. As he rowed the boat, He took a glance at the girl in front of him. She was hugging Mr Dinkles a lot tighter than usual. Her gaze was glued onto the sky with a scared and worried expression on her face.

"You ok?" Branch asked her. He stopped rowing, figuring they were far enough. Poppy sighed, she was thinking about what her mother had told her. She decided the test should be now. She put her hand in her hair and took out the crown.

"Here," She handed it to him. Feeling somewhat confused and shocked, Branch took the crown back.

"Poppy, I…"

"I should've given it to you in the beginning," Poppy seemed a bit upset," At least now you'll be able to complete your dream."

Branch looked down at the leaf crown in his hands, examining it to make sure it was really the crown he needed. Seeing that it was, he lifted his head back up with a smile. He was about to thank Poppy for this but she had her gaze back up in the stars with the same expression.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked in concern.

"I don't know, what if…. What if this isn't the way I dreamed it would be?"

Branch was taken back a bit by this. She was so cheery and filled with life throughout the whole trip, it would be a great shame to see her get disappointed. This is when Branch decided to cheer her up.

( Sing, **Bold for action)**

" _All of those days,"_

 **The singing caught Poppy off guard, she turned to him and listen.**

 _Watching from afar,  
You will be glad,  
To see all your dreams,  
Come into your world,  
All of those years you looked out,  
Never even knowing,  
Can make you seem so blind,_

 **Before he can move on, the two were able to hear bells ringing from the kingdom. The ringing seemed to be following a certain beat. Like a lullaby.**

" _Suddenly you see,  
It's all so clear, Now standing here,  
When the fog has lifted,  
Everything seems different,  
we saw our dreams come alive,  
And finally,  
we see the light,"_

 _ **Poppy was starting to feel a bit embarrassed from the serenading but she had to admit, she liked it. Before Branch can say his next line, Poppy saw a group of different colored lanterns leave the kingdom and start to make there way to the lake. She slid her way to the edge of the boat, wanting to see the reflection they cast on the water as well.**_

" _And I see your true colors,  
Shining through,  
I see your true colors,  
And that's why I love you,"_

 _ **Right after Poppy helped a baby blue lantern back into the air, she froze. Surprised, she turned back around and found a pink lantern and a blue lantern in Branchs hands. With a sweet smile, Poppy took her pink lantern and joined in.**_

 _ **Poppy and Branch**_

" _So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful"_

 _ **Together, they threw the lanterns into the air, and watched as they danced away and disappearing into the rainbow above them. The two trolls then took each others hands and sang.**_

 _ **Poppy and Branch**_

 _I see your true colors  
Shining through (True colors)  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful like a rainbow  
Oh, whoa, like a rainbow,"_

( end )

As the rainbow lanterns shined above, the two trolls gazed at one and other, holding each other's hands. Both of them had a soft and loving smiles and gaze. Not even thinking twice, Branch released a hand from hers and slid his it across Poppys cheek. With a racing heart, and a tender smile, he leaned in, pulling her face and lips closer to his. Poppy gladly accepted, she let herself come closer. Mr Dinkles sat to the side, watching blankly at the scene in front of him. With just inches away, Poppy closed her pink eyes completely and relaxed as she continued to lean in. Branch would have done the same, if it wasn't for something ahead. He suddenly stopped and pulled away a bit. His eyes pulled away from the pink troll and looked at the forest ahead. Creek was standing at the edge of a rock with a green lantern illuminating his body and face. He was watching the couple in the lake. He was holding still like a statue standing in the forest. It was like he was waiting for something, or maybe he was waiting for someone. Realizing Branch was looking away, Poppy pulled herself back and wondered what was happening.

"Is everything ok?" Poppy turned her head to look behind her but Branch quickly pulled her face to look at him.

"No, nothing….." Branch looked back at where Creek was, but he seemed to have disappeared. Feeling nervous, Branch grabbed the oars and started to row ahead.

 _ **With the knights**_

"Just….. A little…..," Suki was jiggling and moving her dagger in the key hole, she was hoping to open the lock. To her satisfaction, she heard the click,"... Yes!" she whispered in excitement.

"Come on! let's go!" Guy Diamond pushed the door open and ran out with Suki behind him. They jumped from branch to branch , making their way down behind Chefs back. They jumped onto the ground and made a run for it.

"Hahaha, Yes! We did it!" Guy Diamond cheered in excitement.

"Shhh!" Suki shushed him," We can't let that bergen know we're gone.

"Oh right," Guy Diamond lowered his voice," I can be quit."

"Good, because we don't want…. OW!" a bear trap suddenly snapped onto her foot.

"What happened?!" Guy Diamond immediately kneeled down and tried to open the trap.

"It's one of those traps that Branch put out," Suki tried to pull away, put it was no use, the bear trap had a strong grip on her. Guy Diamond desperately tried to open the trap but the thing wouldn't budge.

"Where are they!?" Chef's voice boomed across the forest. Suki knew that it wasn't long until she found them.

"Go," Suki pushed Guy Diamond away.

"What?" Guy Diamond didn't understand.

"You need to warn Cooper, complete the mission and we have to save that girl the bergen is after, She obviously wants that troll for a selfish reason," Suki told him. Guy Diamond slowly shook his head.

"No, I can't," Guy Diamond shook his head faster. He was about to help her again but Suki pushed him with more force this time.

"I'm not asking you, I'm _telling_ you to go and get help!" Suki made sure to keep a firm tone.

" but then you…."

"That's an order!" Suki was getting serious about this. Even though he was frightened to leave her alone, He knew he would be no use here. He had to go.

"Ok," Guy Diamond nodded yes before running off and leaving Suki by herself.

 _ **Back with Poppy and Branch**_

Branch rowed the boat onto land. He jumped out of the boat and looked ahead of him. Nothing but a foggy path and a in coming storm.

"I'll be back," Branch turned to Poppy and told her. Poppy started to get worried and scared.

"Ok," She forced a smile on herself. She watched him leave and disappear into the fog.

"Mew?" Mr Dinkles turned to his owner.

"No, I'm sure he'll return," Poppy was being hopeful. Branch walked around the fog, moving his head in every direction. He couldn't find the knight, and the thick fog covering his sight didn't help either.

"Looking for someone mate?" Creeks voice startled the troll. Branch looked up and found Creek on a rock, sitting in a meditation pose.

"Yea, um…." Branch took out the crown from his black hair. Be held it up so the knight can see it,"... Here."

Creek looked at the leaf crown for a moment before sliding off the rock. He grabbed the crown and examined it. After seeing that it was the real crown, the purple troll looked suspiciously at Branch.

"I don't need it anymore," Branch confessed to him," It has no value to me now."

" I didn't come for the crown mate," the treacherous troll threw the crown aside, indicting he didn't want it," I came for her."

Suddenly feeling shocked, Branches eyes widened in fear. Creek continued to stare at the thieving troll with a deadly glare before speaking again.

"Hand her over Branch," Creek demanded.

 _ **Back with Poppy**_

The anxious girl was tapping her foot and shakily held Mr Dinkles in her arms as she waited for Branch. She worriedly looked at the foggy path, hoping to see a sign of Branch. She felt her heart slow down the moment she noticed a shadowy figure coming her way.

"Wow," Poppy sighed in relief and looked down at Mr Dinkles," For a moment there, I thought he ran off with the crown and left me."

Poppy looked back at the shadowy figure, but this time she was able to see more features. He was purple with neon hair. This was definitely not Branch. Creek stopped walking and looked at the troll with a serious face.

"He did," Creek motioned his hand towards the lake. On the lake was a dark black figure in the shape of Branch. He had the crown in his hands and was moving away in a boat.

"Branch?" Poppy whispered in disbelief. She could feel her heart cracking and fall apart. She ran into the shallow part of the lake and cried out to him," Branch! Come back!"

"He's not coming back Poppy," Creek walked up behind her. Poppy fearfully turned around.

"How you know my name?" Poppy was coming close to tears.

"Your mother has sent me to look after you," Creek took Poppys hand into his," She's worried about you."

"She is?" Poppy had tears forming in her eyes. Creek slowly nodded yes to the poor girl. Poppy couldn't help it anymore. She shut her eyes tight, realising her tears. She silently sobbed while she held Mr Dinkles tighter.

"Mew," Mr Dinkles wanted to comfort his friend. Creek wrapped an arm around Poppy and started to take her away.

"Come, Your mother is waiting," Creek whispered. He couldn't lie to himself, he wasn't proud of what he was doing, but he had to do what he had to do. The two trolls walked across the sandy beach and into the forest. There, Poppy found Chef waiting on a rock.

"Mom!" Poppy ran up to her.

"Poppy," Chef held her hand out, letting the tiny troll climb onto her palm. Poppy wrapped her arms around Chef's thumb, crying even louder than before. Chef brought the troll closer to her and petted her hair," There there Poppy, Let it out."

"You were right mother," Poppy sobbed," I should've listened to you."

"We all make mistakes, the important thing is that you're safe," Chef told her. She reached her other hand to Creek and lifted him up, placing him on her shoulder," Let's go home."

Poppy nodded yes. Her cheeks were shining with wet lines from her tears. The bergen stood up and started to make her way back to the tower. As she walked, she took a step next to an empty bear trap.

 _ **With Branch**_

Branch was knocked out with the crown tied to his hand. The boat he was on, had made it's way to a group of troll guards. One troll noticed the boat and Branch.

"The crown!" He cried out. The voices of the guards started to wake up Branch. He groaned in pain as he slowly moved his head up.

"Where am I?" He looked around him. He then remembered," Poppy! Poppy?! Poppy!"

The guards pulled him up and took the crown away from him. Branch fought back as much as he can.

"Hold still!" One guard told him as they started to pull him away.

"Poppy!? Where are you!?" Branch cried out for her. His screams made it to Coopers ears. Coopers ears raised up at the sound of Branches voice. He stood up and ran to where he heard his voice. He found him struggling in the arms of the guards. He was obviously upset and mad for a reason. During his struggle, his eyes met with Coopers. Cooper looked at him in shock and confusion. He shook his head in a way that Branch could tell that he was asking what just happened. A guard slapped the back of his head, breaking his eye contact with Cooper. Cooper watched as the guards took the troll away. He stood there trying to put the pieces of what was happening. Feeling like he might need help, Cooper started to run after him but something eles caught his attention.

"HELP! AH! SOME TROLL HELP!" Coopers focus was then interrupted by an auto tuned voice. Cooper recognised this voice. He looked behind him at the village, looking for his coworker. He followed his screaming voice until he spotted the shiny troll running in circles and screaming at random trolls," AHHH.. NEED… HELP... IN DANGER... BERGEN….. KIDNAP…... SHE'S…. DANGER!"

Guy Diamond was scaring off kids and adults. No one wanted to hear what he was saying, or more like hear him screaming gibberish.

"... LISTEN… SOMEONE….. PLEASE…. HAS ANYONE SEEN….COOPER!" Guy Diamond finally found the lama troll. He sprinted his way towards the knight and tackled him to the ground," THANK THE TROLL LORD I FOUND YOU!"

"Guy Diamond what happened?" Cooper pushed the glitter troll off him. Guy Diamond was breathing in and out so heavy that he could barely get a single word out.

"…. BEAR… .. BERGEN… CAGE….. CREEK…. COURAGE… ORDER….."

"Whoa whoa whoa, take in deep breaths," Cooper tried to calm the panicking troll down. Guy Diamond took a few deep breaths but he was still breathing too heavy to talk," Ok, can you at least act out what happened?"

Guy Diamond nodded yes. He pushed himself away from Cooper and held up three fingers.

"Three words," Cooper guessed. Guy Diamond smiled and held up a finger, meaning the first word. He them made hand gestures that meant big and tall," Uh….. Big?"

Guy Diamond gave him a thumbs up and held up two fingers, indicating he was moving onto the next word. He started making funny faces and placed fingers against his teeth as if they were fangs.

"... Funny?" Cooper didn't know what to say. Guy Diamond shook his head no and continued to make weird faces,"... Weird? Ugly? Monster?"

Guy Diamond jumped up and down in the word monster. He rotated his hands meaning he wanted him to go on.

"Um… I…. Don't know," Cooper gave up. Guy Diamond smacked his head.

"S…. SUKI HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED BY A BERGEN!" Guy Diamond shouted at the top of his lungs.

"What!?" Cooper asked in shock.

"A bergen has her!" Guy Diamond repeated.

"That's horrible! We have to save her! Where's Creek!?" Cooper was about to run off.

"Creek is responsible for her kidnapping!" Guy Diamond revealed. Cooper stopped running and stood still in even more shock.

"What?" he turned around. Guy Diamond nodded yes as he continued.

"He sold us out, to save himself," Guy Diamond explained the event to him

" He sold you out!?" Cooper repeated with a mix if shock and anger," That's agaisnt everything we ever learned at training!"

" I know! Suki and I were able to escape but she got recaptured by some kind of bergen mother who was trying to take her troll daughter back…." Guy Diamond sounded unsure at the last part.

"A bergen mother with a troll daughter?" Cooper repeated in confusion. Guy Diamond shrugged his shoulders," That must've been some easy labor."

"It's the same girl we were after yesterday too," Guy Diamond revealed more information.

"Poppy," Cooper instantly figured out who he was talking about.

"Suki thinks the bergen wants the troll for some reason," Guy Diamond told him.

"What reason?"

"Why else would a bergen want a troll?" Guy Diamond hinted. It didn't take too long until Cooper figured out his answer. Bergens torture, kill and eat trolls, so not only is Suki in danger but Poppy might be as well.

"I know what to do," Cooper ran off again," Follow me!"

Guy Diamond ran behind him.

 **Finish! Credit to anyone who saw what I did with the song. I just couldn't decide on what song to use. The song has the rhythm to "True Colors" by Cyndi Lauper. Next chapter might be the final chapter. After the final chapter, I'll be adding another chapter with deleted scenes and I'm also thinking on adding another chapter, all about the wedding day. See you next time.**


	9. Final chapter

**DUN DUN DUN! FINAL CHAPTER! Thanks to everyone who read this, I really do appreciate it and wish I can say that in person. This also has to be my longest chapter** _ **ever!**_ **Over 6000 words! Wow! It is the finally.**

 **Black Raider - My goal was to make him seem evil at this point, thank you for noticing.**

 **NerdAlert8910 - Grrrr, fine! * cyber high five but you take away the hand* Too slow! Too slow!? Haha, I have a troll parody of every fairytale so I'll eventually get to Tarzan, Don't know when though.**

 **GalaxyMegaGirl - Ok ok, here you go!**

 **R. R. E - thank you.**

 **Animal Girl 1507 - I will add the wedding**

 **Saphira Banes - thank you.**

 **Nikki Wilde - thank you**

 **Crystal Ramon - thank you**

 **Amour Arrows - If only I had Wattpad, maybe you can do that for me if you have it? I wouldn't mind.**

 **TAPDANCEING GIRAF - Thanks and Cooper is my favorite too. And why does your name remind me of Cooper?**

 **Emily Black - thank you**

 **Jpbake - I know the feeling. I feel like I just uploaded chapter one yesterday.**

 **FandomsAreLoveFandomsAreLife - First thing's first, awesome name! And yes I'm still working on those stories. I just want to finish this so I can focus more on those two. Thank you for asking. And The Little Mermaid and the Three Musketeers are neck and neck here so don't be shy to vote.**

 **ON WITH THE FINALLY!**

 _ **In the tower**_

Poppy was sitting on her bed with Chef. She was gently brushing Poppy's hair, getting all the trash she collected from her adventure out. After she felt like her hair was clean again, Chef stood up and made her way to the kitchen.

"There, none of this never happened, Understand?" Chef turned back to see Poppy. She was looking down at her feet in depression. She had stopped crying but all her pain and sadness was still with her.

"Yes," Poppy responded with a quiet voice.

"Good, Dinner will be ready in an hour," Chef walked down the stairs to her kitchen. She then remembered something. She walked back up and found Poppy still sitting on her little bed," And Poppy?"

"Yes mother?" Poppy responded without looking up.

"Don't come in until an hour has passed," Chef warned her. Poppy looked up at Chef with a curious face.

"Why?" She asked.

"I'm gonna make a _very_ special treat for you as a birthday gift," Chef smiled before walking away.

"Ok then," Poppy felt uneasy about this. She knew it was still her birthday but what could this special treat be. Chef walked down the stairs and opened the doors to her kitchen. She shut the door behind her, and started to take out pot and pans. As she got everything ready, she took out a cage and placed it on a counter next to Creek.

"Your not gonna feed the girl… you know what?" Creek overheard the conversation about a special treat. Chef rolled her eyes as she unzipped her pouch. She stuffed her hand into it and harshly threw Suki into cage. Suki crashed into the bars and flopped onto the floor. She stayed still on the floor with her head down, which was very unusual to Creek. Usually she would be fighting or yelling something out in a situation like this, but it was like she finally gave up and surrendered to her death.

"Of course not, why would I feed Poppy another troll?" Chef asked in a sarcastic tone," I'm making her favourite cake along with a nice fruit salad."

Chef took out more dishes for her food.

" _This_ little one will be just for me," Chef looked down at the magenta troll in the cage. She was still laying down on the floor, covering her face from the bergen and Creek. Chef didn't seem to mind, she continued with her cooking. Creek looked at Suki, who was still lying down with her head buried in her arms. Feeling like there was something wrong, Creek decided to talk to her.

"Suki? You ok mate?" Creek asked her. Suki moved her head in a no motion. He heard a few whimpers and silent cries from her, "Are you crying?" Creek asked in some surprise. She was never the type to cry, not in front of anyone or alone. Suki didn't move her head at all.

"What else can I do?" Suki sobbed," Fighting is useless now."

Suki continued to cry. Creek didn't know what to say anymore. What could he say? That he was sorry? He was selling her out and sending her to a horrible death. There was nothing he can say. He got himself in a situation where he had no choice but to stay shut and do as he's told.

"Creek," Chef called out to the troll," Take that troll and tied her up, I'm gonna cook her up soon."

"Yes Chef," Creek nodded.

 _ **Back with Poppy**_

Poppy was laying down her bed, stareing at the ceiling she painted.

"Mew?" Mr Dinkles squeaked.

"mother knows what's best for us, I should have listened to her in the first place," Poppy rolled over and looked at her painting of herself looking at the rainbow lanterns. She remembered the first day she started that painting. She was only 18 and worked very hard on it. She was very passionate about it and held her dream very dearly but that all changed today. Today was nothing like the way she hoped it to be. Everything was going well, she got to see the outside world, she made new friends, got the adventure of her life and saw the lanterns! But it all went downhill so fast that she didn't see it coming. The painting in front of her only mocked her on how horrible her dream had crashed, how silly and ridicules she behaved today. She couldn't take it. The sight of her painting only build up guilt, and anger on her chest. Not wanting to be reminded of this day anymore, Poppy jumped out of her bed, grabbed a bucket of red paint and threw it at the painting. The red paint left splatters of big dots everywhere. Not satisfied, Poppy threw a bucket of yellow paint, pink paint, and any paint she can get her hands on. She was so upset that she started to knock down every potted plant she can find. Paint was splattering everywhere, on the ceiling, the floor, the walls, the furniture, but she was still feeling depressed and unsatisfied. Not finding any other way to show her anger, Poppy let herself fall to her knees and weeped in her hands. Mr Dinkles clumsily jumped off the bed and started to crawl to the pink troll. When he was finally next to her, he watched her weep. Seeing his friend like this broke his tiny little heart. He didn't know what to say or do. He gave out a quiet sigh and looked around the mess she made. Vibrant colors decorated every inch of the tower. Paint was dripping off of the ceiling and the walls. It was like they were inside a rainbow. He slowly turned his head so he can face his friend again.

"Mew," Mr Dinkles squeaked. Poppy continued to sob as she lifted her head to look at Mr Dinkles. Poppy couldn't give him her usual bright smile. She couldn't even speak without feeling the need to stop and cry. Mr Dinkles knew she wouldn't talk to him, so he did it for her," Mew."

"W…. What?" Poppy asked, her voice barely being auditable.

"Mew," Mr Dinkles repeated to her. Poppy wiped away her tears and looked up. The ceiling was mostly covered in green and blue.

"Yea I know, I made a mess," Poppy looked back down.

"Mew," Mr Dinkles squeaked again.

"Why?" Poppy asked.

"Mew," Mr Dinkles kept squeaking. Poppy sighed in defeat.

"Fine," Poppy gave in. She lifted her head back up and looked around her room. There was so much color in her once plain room. Green and brown covered the floor with sprinkles of different colors. The walls had giant blobs and spots all over it. The ceiling seemed as if day and night had combined. It felt like she was in a rainbow.

"It's so beautiful," Poppy whispered. The blobs in the walls seemed like those little pods that Poppy saw in the trees. The floor almost seemed too real to her. All the plants that she threw on the floor matched ever so perfectly on the painted floor. The ceiling was smeared with many colors. It was amazing how Poppy's previous paintings blended with all the splattered paint. Everywhere she looked, everything formed a picture from the kingdom. Poppy couldn't help but feel like she was home right now. She stood up on her feet and walked around her room, imagining herself walking in the kingdom. She could already feel the grass beneath her feet, the sun welcoming her with it's warm light, and the fresh air that whispered to her as it blew past her ears. The sounds of laughter and chatting that all the trolls did as they walked and played filled her ears. She could even see the animals running everywhere and flying over her head. Poppy smiled as she continued to see herself in the kingdom, but her smiled soon dropped. It all felt so real and welcoming but why? Memories started to flood into her brain. Blurred images of her mother carrying her in her loving arms, images of hiding in her father's hair, and a memory of her father singing and rocking her to sleep. Poppy felt like she was spinning faster with every second that past. They all kept coming to her, images from when she was a baby, and a recent image of her placing the crown on her head. Poppy felt like she was about to fall over or maybe faint. Finally, she remembered the painting of the pink baby she saw in the kingdom. A boom of thunder and a bright flash of lightning snapped Poppy out of her trance and knocked her off her feet.

"What was that?" Chef heard Poppy fall and knock something over. She had finally made her boiling pot of soup and had Suki in a cage all tied up. Feeling worried for her treasure, Chef hooked the cage above the pot and pulled on it, making the cage lower to the pot," Creek, make sure this one doesn't get away, it's bad enough you let two trolls leave." Chef walked away to check up on Poppy.

"Yes chef," Creek told her as she left.

"You know Cooper and Guy Diamond aren't dumb enough to come for me right?" Suki told him in a soft and sad tone. She had defiantly given up on fighting.

"Maybe not Guy Diamond but Cooper definitely will," Creek answered. Suki felt even sadder at his statement. She already figured out why Creek said that if she's here then Cooper will be too.

" Poppy!?" Chef walked up the stairs to the room Poppy was in. Poppy was tumbling around her room, holding her head in agony. She fell back down on her bed, breathing very heavy," Poppy!? What's going on up there?!" Chef continued to walk up the stairs. She walked into the paint filled room and found Poppy on her bed.

"Poppy? What happened in here?" Chef looked around at the varicolored mess.

"I'm the lost princess," Poppy whispered in shock.

"What?" Chef couldn't hear her.

"I'm the lost princess," Poppy mumbled again.

"Poppy, speak up, I already have trouble hearing you since you're so small. I…"

"I'm the lost princess! Aren't I?!" Poppy almost yelled. Chef's eyes widened when she heard this," Something wrong mother? Or should I even be calling you that?"

Chef couldn't believe it. She had no idea how Poppy could've figured this out.

"Poppy, just listen to yourself. You can't…."

"It was you! It was all you!" Poppy didn't let Chef finish her excuse. Chef was starting to feel upset and mad at Poppy.

"All I ever done, I did it to protect you," Chef glared down at Poppy.

"I spent so many years hiding from everyone, when I should have been hiding from you!" Poppy didn't care for anything that Chef had to say to her. She grabbed Mr Dinkles and ran to her window.

"Where do you think your going? He won't be there for you?" Chef realized what Poppy wanted to do. Poppy stopped when she was on the edge of the window," He'll be dead by the time you're there?"

Poppy stood still and looked out the window. She was trying to figure out why Chef said that. Sensing her confusion, Chef decided to explain.

"He's a criminal, he's going to pay with his life for everything that he did."

"No," Poppy denied to herself.

"Don't feel bad for him Poppy," Chef scooped her up in her hand," Bad creatures like him won't bother us again….." Chef was about to pet Poppy's hair.

"No!" Poppy pushed Chef's finger away and jumped off her hand. She ran down the stairs and away from Chef.

"Fine then," Chef growled under her breath.

 _ **With Branch**_

Branch quietly listened to the rain outside and sat down in his jail cell, thinking about what happened tonight. He was worried about Poppy and where she could be right now. If he couldn't take her back then she would get lost and hurt. Branch then heard the jail doors open. In came four knights, fully armed and helmets over their heads.

"Let's go," One knight told him.

"Where?" Branch asked a bit nervous. Neither of the knights answered him, letting Branch think for himself. As soon as the gray troll realized what was going to happen, he held onto his neck and worriedly looked at them" Oh."

The knights pulled him out and pushed him across the halls. Branch couldn't do anything but cooperate with them. He already lost Poppy and soon he was going to lose his life. The knights were about to take Branch into a room but the door in front of them suddenly slammed close.

"What the?" A knight was confused. He gently knocked on the door.

"what's the password?" Biggie opened the sliding window then closed it.

"What?" The knight was even more confused.

"Nope!" The twins giggled as they opened and closed the window.

"Who are you?!" The knight demanded to know.

Fuzzbert opened the window and said something beneath his hair before closing it again.

"Open this door!" The knight slammed his fist on the door. Smidge opened the window and blew a quick raspberry at him.

"You have till the count of three, one….. Two….." The knight felt like slamming the door open. What he didn't notice was the knight that was holding Branch started to knock out the two knights ahead with a frying pan,"... Three!"

The knight slowly turned behind him to find only one knight standing. In confusion, the knight looked at Branch. Branch shrugged not knowing what happened. The remaining knight swung his frying pan and slammed it across the other knights head, knocking him out. The knight with the pan removed his helmet, letting his white and sparkling hair go up.

"Fry pans, who knew right?" Guy Diamond chuckled.

"What's going on?" Branch was even more confused than before. He didn't understand why Guy Diamond was helping him.

"Ask questions later, your girl needs you," Guy Diamond knocked on the door.

"Password!?" Biggie cried out.

"It's me, Guy Diamond, you don't need the password," Guy Diamond told him.

"Nope!" Smidge denied him entrance. Guy Diamond sighed in defeat.

"Life is all cupcakes and rainbows," Guy Diamond sang in his usual autotune voice.

"Ding ding ding!" The crowded behind the door cheered as they opened the door. They all grabbed Branch and pulled him in. Everyone dragged Branch across the halls and towards the main gate.

"How did you all get in here?" Branch asked everyone, wondering how the whole group of tough trolls got into a castle unnoticed.

"Your friend let us in…" Satin gave him half the answer.

"... He told us that you and Poppy were in danger!" Chenille finished for him.

"Friend?" Branch didn't understand.

"Lower the bridge!" Biggie called out to everyone. Some of the trolls ran ahead and dropped open the wooden gate revealing a giant alligator. Biggie picked Branch up and threw him up into the alligator's back.

"Alright! everyone buckle up because this could be a bumpy ride!" Cooper hopped on the alligator behind Branch.

"Cooper? You brought them here?" Branch asked in surprise. Cooper nodded yes in response.

"Thanks," Branch smiled," I really appreciate it. I know we got off on a bumpy start and we never really got along and we…."

" I'm mostly doing this for Poppy," Cooper revealed to him.

"Oh," Branch's smile quickly dropped to a frown.

"Like the wind Barnabas!" Smidge declared. Barnabas the alligator ran off into the forest. Branch looked around to see if anything seemed familiar and steered Barnabas on the direction he needed to go.

"It's so cold!" Chenille shivered from all the drops of water that kept hitting her. The rain was getting heavier.

"Isn't it dangerous to be in a storm like this!?" Biggie yelled. He looked around at all the trees that were violently moving around in the wind.

"Look out!" Branch stopped barnabas in time. A huge tree fell in front of everyone, just inches away from crushing them.

"I think that answers your question," Cooper told the big blue troll.

"We need to get out of this storm as soon as possible!" Branch hurried the alligator.

 _ **Back at the tower**_

Barnabas finally made it to their destination. Everyone saw the tower on a grassy hill ahead.

"That's where she lives?" Satin looked at the tower ahead. Barnabas stopped in front of the tower letting everyone off.

"Talk about a fixer upper," Chenille looked up at the old tower.

"Poppy!?" Branch cried out to her," Poppy let down your hair!" there was no response.

"Is she home?" Smidge wondered. Branch ignored her question. He took Coopers and Guy Diamonds daggers and used them to climb up the tower. As he struggled to climb, everyone below looked at eachother in confusion.

"If that's the only way up then count me out," Satin claimed. Barnabas then ran around the tower with the twins on him.

"Hey! Look at this!" Chenille called to the others. Everyone ran to the girls and found a bergen sized hole on the side of the tower that Chef previously made.

"This will work," Biggie ran into the hole and made his way up on some stairs. Everyone followed him into the tower and out of the heavy rain. Before running up the stairs, Fuzzbert looked back outside at the giant storm. The wind seemed like it was bending all the trees outside and it almost seemed like they were about to fall.

"Fuzzbert!" He heard all the trolls call out to him. He hurried his way up with them. Everyone ran up the stairs and into what seemed like a giant kitchen.

"Whoa," Everyone was awed at the sight of a giant kitchen.

"Who's there?!" everyone turned their heads up when they heard a female voice. Up on a stove was the cage Suki was in.

"Suki!" Cooper cheered.

"You're still alive!" Guy Diamond jumped in joy. The two knights used their hair to pull themselves up onto the counter.

"You ok?!" Cooper asked her.

"I'm about to be dipped into a giant pot of boiling water!" Suki thought that is was obvious that she indeed wasn't ok.

"Oh, right," Cooper awkwardly chuckled.

"We'll get you out," Guy Diamond assured her. The two climbed onto the cage," We just need to pick the lock with…. Oh." Guy Diamond was about to take out his dagger but soon remembered that Branch took it.

"What?" Suki was getting worried.

"Uh…. Did the lady bergen leave the keys anywhere!?" Cooper asked the group below. Everyone looked around the kitchen in search for something useful.

" There!" the twins pointed up at the wall where the keys were hanging. It was at least 7 feet off the ground. That's almost a mile for the small trolls.

"Oh boy," Cooper and Guy Diamond both knew that would be hassle to get down.

 _ **With Branch**_

He finally made it to the window and entered.

"Poppy?!" Branch frantically looked around the room. No sign of Poppy anywhere," Poppy? Where are you!?" Branch then heard some muffled screams above him. He looked up and spotted Poppy tied up against a lamp on a desk. Her mouth was forced shut with a rag tied over her mouth.

"Poppy!" Branch made his way on the desk and ran up to the girl. He tried to untied her but Poppy kept moving and struggling to speak," What. What is it?" Branch asked her. Poppy screamed with the rag over her mouth. Thinking what she had to say can wait, Branch untied the ropes around her first and then removed the rag over her mouth.

"Behind you!" Poppy warned him but it was too late. Branch felt a sudden pain on his stomach. Creek had jumped behind him and stabbed him with his dagger and threw him down," No!" Poppy kneeled down to him but Creek pulled her away from him.

"Sorry it had to come to this mate!" Creek was talking to Branch who was holding his stomach in pain," But I had no choice." Creek pulled Poppy even further away from Branch. He eventually made it to the edge of the desk and threw Poppy onto the floor. The rug below broke her fall a bit.

"Good job Creek," Chef came out from the corner of the room. She was clearly expecting Branch to come for her so she planned to kill him," Now go back to the kitchen will you!"

"Yes Chef!" Creek saluted. He jumped off the desk and ran down the stairs to the kitchen. Chef took a few steps closer to her fake daughter and kneeled down.

"Let's go Poppy," Chef attempted to grab Poppy in her hand but Poppy swiftly dodged her hand," We're going somewhere where no one will ever find you again!"

"Never!" Poppy ran under some furniture not wanting to be caught.

"Don't be difficult Poppy!" Chef flipped over the make-up desk she was under but Poppy kept running and hiding in small places. She dove under Chef's bed," I just want to protect my treasure!" Chef flipped over her bed.

"Me or my hair!?" Poppy finally realized what Chef ment by treasurer. She continued to fight back and hide in places Chef couldn't reach.

 _ **Back in the kitchen**_

"Almost there," Biggie was jumping up and down on Guy Diamonds shoulder, trying to reach the giant keys. The trolls stacked themselves on each other forming a long ladder for Biggie to climbe. They were all on the kitchen counter, seeing it would get them closer to the keys.

"why am I on the bottom!?" Smidge cried out. Her yellow face was getting red from carrying everyone.

"Just a little more!" Biggies fingers could barely touch the keys.

"Use your hair will you!?" Satin shouted at him.

"Oh yea," Biggie mentally slapped himself. He stretched his light blue hair and grabbed the ring the keys were hanging from," Got them! Whoa!" the keys were a lot heavier than expected. The weight made the line off trolls tumble backwards, and crash.

"I got the keys!" Cooper stood up with the ring around his neck.

"And I'm gonna be cooked!" Suki reminded him.

"Don't worry!" Cooper started running back to the cage as fast as he can," I didn't forget about you!"

"What about me!?" Creek jumped onto the counter and in front of Cooper. He stopped running and stood in front of Creek. Cooper glared down at the troll remembering what Guy Diamond told him.

"What kind of knight betrays his own kind?!" Cooper coldly told him. This was a shocker to Creek and the other knights. Cooper was never the type to have such a serious tone.

"Never mind that mate, the point is that I'm doing what I need to do," Creek didn't want to be criticized for his betrayal.

"Yea well face it Creek!" Guy Diamond ran up next to Cooper. He swung his sword out and pointed it at the purple troll," There's only one of you and six of us."

"Isn't there _seven_ of us?" Biggie corrected him as he and the others huddled around the knights.

"Really? I thought it was six?" Guy Diamond let his guard down. He looked back at everyone and counted," Let's see, Me is one, Biggie is two, Smidge is three, Cooper is four, that pretty one is five….." right after Guy Diamond counted Chenille, Creek banged the back of his head with a troll sized frying pan.

" now it's six," Biggie comment.

"I can handle myself mate, besides, I'm the one who got the highest score in fencing," Creek took Guy Diamonds sword and took out his own. The remaining trolls used their hair to take out some kitchen items that they planned on using as weapons.

" CHARGE!" Smidge cried out. The trolls cried out their war cries and charged at the renegade troll. Creek wasn't lying when he said he can handle himself.

"Someone, anyone, help!" Suki was starting to feel the metal beneath her heat up. Cooper snuck his way away from the fight and ran to Suki. He climbed onto the edge of boiling pot and did his best to balance himself," Hurry." Suki pleaded.

"Going, going," Cooper nearly slipped off the edge. Once he found his balance, he stuck a key into the hole and tried to turn it, nothing," Other key." Cooper searched for the right key.

"Is that the best you ladies got!?" Creek fought off the twins. Satin had a spoon while Chenille fought with a fork," I've seen better!"

"Belly flop!" Biggie landed on top of Creek.

"No fair mate!" Creek squeezed his way out," That's cheating."

"Not in our world!" Smidge spun her egg beater towards Creek.

"Fine then!" Creek swooped his hair and took the trolls weapons away. He threw them to the trash can near by," Hows that!?" he smiled a sly smile at the surprised trolls.

"That's cheating!" Smidge cried out.

"Surrender now trolls! I have you all… Ow!" Creek got tackled to the ground by Suki.

"Traitor!" she yelled at him.

"Tree!" Smidge pointed out the window. Everyone looked back but they had no time to to see what was coming. A palm tree came crashing into the kitchen letting in all the cold rain and wind.

"The storm is getting stronger!" Biggie cried out.

"We need to leave now!" Suki told everyone. She got off of Creek and jumped off the counter with everyone else. Biggie picked up Guy Diamond who was still knocked out. Everyone ran up the stairs into Poppy's room. Everyone ran in and was about to shout the news but the scene in front of them made them stop.

"What I miss!" Guy Diamond woke up.

"Shhh," Everyone shushed him.

"Stop fighting me Poppy!" Chef cried out as she pulled some curtains off the window.

"Never!" Poppy jumped off the glass window and onto another desk," I'll never stop fighting until I get away from you! But… if you let me cure him, I'll come with you. I promise."

"hmmmm," Chef thought for a moment. She took Poppy into her hands and placed her and Branch inside a cage," Don't any of you get any ideas ." She warned them.

"Branch!" Poppy help him sit up. She removed his hands from his wound to see how bad it was. She gasped the moment she saw red staining his vest," Oh no, Don't worry Branch, I'll fix this!" Poppy stretched her hair long enough so she can wrap it around him.

"Poppy no," Branch stopped her from putting her hair on his wound," If you do this, you'll suffer and die."

"But if I don't then you'll die," Poppy felt her tears build up. She gently pressed her hair on his wound and was about to sing.

"Poppy, wait," Branch wasn't gonna let her sing. He slowly slipped his hands behind her head and pulled her closer. Not saying anything back, Poppy leaned in as well expecting a kiss before they part, but what she wasn't expecting was Branch cutting off the hair she had on him with the dagger he had. The whole room gasped in shock at the sudden moment.

"Branch!?" Poppy panicked. She pulled her now shorter hair down to see it. She saw the pink color slowly melt away and turn grey. Poppy looked up at her bangs and noticed the pink color fade away to grey, but it didn't stop there. Poppy looked down at her arms and hands, noticing that her skin and clothing was turning grey as well," what did you do?" Poppy whispered, she was horrified at the fact that her whole body turned grey.

"I'm sorry Poppy," Branch whispered before closing his eyes.

"What?" Chef was stunned to see Poppys transformation. All the trolls were traumatized to see this.

Chef didn't know what to do or think. All she knew was that Poppy had lost her hope, her colors and her magic.

"Why you little…." Chef mumbled in anger. She angrily made her way to the two trolls," …. I told you two to not get any ideas! Now I'm gonna…."

Before Chef can snatch Poppy off the dresser, the tower shook.

"What's going on?" Poppy was getting scared.

"The tower is falling apart!" Biggie shouted.

"What!?" Chef was confused.

Everyone then felt the tower start to tilt. Everything started to slide to one side of the room.

"Mew!" Mr Dinkles slid across the room.

"Hang on!" Smidge cried out as she grabbed ahold of a lamp that was sliding away. The old tower was being pushed by the strong wind. The trees falling on it and the fact that Chef left a giant hole only made the tower weaker. The tower came crashing down and fell into the lake that was right next to it. All the trolls swam in the water avoiding the falling debri. Poppy watched everyone swim back up the surface from her cage. She even saw her fake mother trying to swim back up but a giant chunk of the tower crashed into her and pushed her down to the very bottom of the lake along with more heavy debri. Poppy felt sorry to see her go like that, but she had her own life to worry about.

 _ **Back up the surface**_

One by one, the trolls swam back up to surface for air. The wind was pushing the water around, making it difficult for the trolls to stay afloat.

"Is everyone ok?!" Suki looked around. She, Cooper and Guy Diamond held tightly onto a floating piece of wood.

"Poppy isn't up yet!" Guy Diamond noticed the girl was missing.

"She must still be stuck!" Suki looked at the water, looking for a sign of the pink troll. Knowing Poppy needed help, Cooper took a deep breath in and dove into the water. After a moment, He came back up and looked down at Suki.

"IknowI'mnotthebestofalltheknightsandImightnotmakehistorylikeyoubutifIdon'tcomebackaliveIjustwantedtoletyouknowthatyourthemostwonderfulbeautifulandbravestgirlIevermetandIwantyoutotakethistoremeberme OK BYE!" Cooper handed her the necklace he bought and took another deep breath in and dove back into the water. Suki just stood there, trying to piece everything that he said together. Snapping out of her thoughts, she looked at the necklace in her hands. A small smile formed across her face.

"Ooo, sparkly," Guy Diamond was looking over her shoulder. Cooper swam around the lake, searching for the princess. He swam deeper and deeper until he finally found her inside her cage. She was trying to swim and carry Branch at the same time but even in water, Branch was too heavy for Poppy to carry. Knowing she wouldn't leave without Branch, Cooper swam under him and swam back up with Branch on his back. Poppy took ahold of Cooper so he can help her swim back up faster. All the trolls on the surface were waiting on land, hoping to see any sign of the trolls. The storm was starting to lighten up and the water was calmer. After a minute of suspense, Cooper came back up with Poppy by his side and Branch on his back. All the trolls cheered, happy to see that he was able to find the princess. Poppy swam ahead and the moment Cooper came back to land, Poppy pulled Branch down and laid him on the grass. Everyone huddled around the depressed princess. Poppy was crying and hugging Branches dead body. The rain had finally stopped but the clouds were still covering the sky. Poppy held onto Branch as tightly as she could, crying on his chest.

"Branch," Poppy mourned over her loss. All the other trolls that were watching, slowly bowed their heads down in respect and sorrow, even Mr Dinkles closed his eyes and bowed. Still hoping for a miracle, Poppy softly sang her song," Blossom, glint and grow  
Let your power glow  
Set the clock behind  
Bring back what once was mine  
Cure all of my pain  
Change my fate's design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine  
What once was mine,"

Poppy continued to sob on his chest, letting a tear slip out of her eye. The tear slid across her cheek and dripped onto Branches wound. No one seemed to notice that the teardrop turned into a small dot of pink light. The light then got bigger and bigger, turning into different colors. Poppy was the first to see the colorful light stretch out and fly around her and Branch. As the string of light stretched around them, it turned into different colors. The illumination of different colors caught the other trolls attention. They all looked up in amazement. The dark scenery was now filled with rainbow colors everywhere. At the same time, both Poppy and Branch started to regain their colors and both of their hair grew longer. After a while, the rainbow lights disappeared and the sun started to rise. Poppy felt Branch moving and heard him mumble.

"Poppy?" He shook his head and sat up.

"Branch?" Poppy smiled in delight.

"What happened?" Branch looked at his hands and was surprised to see blue," I'm….. Blue?"

"You're alive!" Poppy cheered. She held onto his leaf vest and pulled him in for kiss. Branch happily accepted and wrapped his arms around her. The trolls around them cheered and shouted in happiness.

"Oh snap," Mr Dinkles was amazed by what just happened. Everyone stopped what they were doing and gasped in surprise.

"You can talk," Branch looked over at the worm.

"Mew," Mr Dinkles answered. Out of the corner of his eye, Cooper spotted Creek sneaking away.

"Hey!" Cooper yelled at him. Creek yelped and made a run for it but he was eventually tackled by Cooper. Before Creek knew it, Suki, Cooper and Guy Diamond had their swords pointed at him.

"Hehe, sorry?" Creek nervously apologized, even though he knew it wouldn't change their minds.

 _ **Narration**_

" _So, Branch happily returned Poppy back to her kingdom the next day, where she was reunited with her father,"_

In the kingdom, everyone was celebrating the return of the lost princess. King Peppy was showing his daughter around the kingdom.

" _And as for Biggie, he became known as the kingdom's best opera singer,"_

Biggie was happily singing on stage to the whole kingdom.

" _The twins got to design and sell their own clothing line,"_

"That'll be 3.99 please," Chenille sold a dress to a lady.

"Your designs are very pretty" Guy Diamond was helping out in the store.

"Thanks," Chenille went back to the dress she was making.

"Almost as pretty as you," Guy Diamond flirted a bit.

"Oh, thanks," Chenille blushed slightly at the compliment.

"Come on lover boy!" Suki pulled Guy Diamond away," we have a ceremony to go to."

" _the knights also got a ceremony for completing the mission and help save the princess,"_

The three knights walked across the two lines of knights who all held up frying pans above them.

" _evan Cooper got the respect he wanted,"_

"For your chivalry," A knight placed a medal around Guy Diamond," For your leadership," He gave another to Suki.

"And finally, for your bravery and determination," the knight placed another medal over Cooper. While he still had his head down, Suki pull his head to the side and give him a kiss on the cheek. Feeling lovestruck, Cooper slowly lifted his head back up letting a goofy grin form.

" _And as for Smidge, she met a very nice guy in the kingdom, Fuzzbert became a well known director and Mr Dinkles….. He never changed. Oh! I almost forgot, that Creek guy, he was declared guilty for his betrayal and sentience to 3 years of jail time and community service,"_

" _And the rest of us lived happily ever after," Poppy finished the narration._

" _Yes, yes we did," Branch happily added in._

 _ **The end**_

 **I'M DONE! Whoohoo. Next chapter will be the wedding! So it's not really over. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited and followed. Special thanks to Black Raiders, Good luck with your fairy tale parodies and stories, Jp bake, Thank you for your support and thoughts about this story and good luck with your Lion King story, Amour Arrows, I love your positivity and perkiness, reminded me so much of myself and my little sisters. You three were there since chapter one and reviewed on every update. Thank you. See everyone next chapter. Ps. Sorry to those who couldn't read what Cooper said.**


	10. Wedding day

**Boom! Wedding day! Let's do this!**

 **Black Raiders - Thank you.**

 **ThePokemonTroll21 - Thank too,**

 **FandomsAreLoveFandomsAreLife - Thanks. And I think you should stick with this name.**

 **Animal Girl1507 - thanks.**

 **GalaxyMegaGirl - Your welcome! Your welcome!**

 **NerdAlert8910 - *Hugs* I also read your story, "Poppy Mission " I think I know who's Suki's crush is. Since you kinda revealed it to me.**

 **Amour Arrows - Thanks and I am kinda known for giving compliments.**

 **Jpbake - Read it, loved it, favorited it. Keep it up!**

 **La' Naya - I'm going as fast as I can!**

 **Megamind - thank you.**

 _ **Narration**_

" _This is the story of the most tragic day of my life," Branch narrated._

" _Branch!" Poppy gapsed in horror._

" _Kidding, just kidding sweetie, it's actually the happiest day of my life!" Branch quickly recovered._

" _Everything was going to be perfect!" Poppy cheered._

"Something old, Something new, something borrowed, something blue," the twins were adding the finishing touches to Poppy's wedding gown. It had a nature look to it. The bottom part of Poppys gown had flower petal shaped layers and a silver belt that had vines carved into it. They were on the second floor of the church that Poppy was getting married in.

"Mew," Mr Dinkles complemented her. He was wearing a black top hat, black bow and a charming black suit, complete with a red rose on his pocket.

"Are we forgetting something?" Satin thought about what to do next.

"It's perfect," Poppy told them," I love it!"

"Congratulations Poppy," Suki came into the room with a hand full of fliers," The whole kingdom knows about your wedding day."

"How about the decorations?" Poppy asked her maid of honor.

"Branch and the boys are almost done," Suki told her.

"Seating arrangements?" Poppy asked.

"Your father has it organized," Suki answered.

"What about the catering?" Poppy asked another question.

"Cooper took charge and made sure the food and desserts were perfectly made for your wedding," Suki assured her princess.

"Cooper can cook?" Satin looked over at Suki.

"Yep, he also made Poppys wedding cake," Suki nodded yes," ten layered cake with two layers of red velvet, two layers of chocolates, two layers of vanilla, one layer of strawberry, one layer of milk, and two layers of coffee, correct?" Suki listed the flavors in one breath.

"Correct!" Poppy chimed," amazing how Cooper remembered that."

"He does have a good memory for important things," Suki comment.

"That's some boyfriend you have," Chenille comment as she sewed a few finishing touches to Poppy's dress.

"Thanks again Suki, I know you and the boys have been busy with training," Poppy thanked her maid of honor.

"Not a problem, and Poppy?" Suki wanted to ask her something," Do I really need to put on the dress the twins made me?"

"What's wrong with the dress we made you?" Chenille thought Suki didn't like the dress they made her.

"Nothing, it's beautiful, but dresses are just not my thing," Suki explained.

"I wish it were up to me Suki but father says that it's traditional for the maid of honor to wear a dress," Poppy explained as she twirled around, looking at herself in the mirror.

"Why did I agree to being the maid of honor?" Suki asked herself. She then felt the twins pull onto her arm and drag her into a changing room.

"The ceremony is in one hour…" Satin told her as she took out a yellow flowing dress.

"... Now put this on or else we'll dress you ourselves," Chenille threatened.

"May I come in?" a knock on the door happened.

"Yes father," Poppy welcomed her father in. King Peppy opened the door and came in. He lovingly looked at his daughter and held his heart," Poppy, you look amazing."

"Thanks dad," Poppy blushed at her father's complement," I just wish mother could have seen me like this." Poppy looked at herself again in the mirror.

"I do to Poppy," King Peppy walked up to his daughter and sat her down. He took out a brush and brushed her hair," You remind me so much of her."

"How did mother look like?" Poppy asked him.

"She was _beautiful_ , a generous queen she was, and she was a very loving mother too. She had green hair and pink skin like you. Her eyes were a lovely shade of pink as well," Peppy daydreamed about his queen.

"She sounds lovely," Poppy smiled. Peppy pulled Poppy's hair into a ponytail.

"Very lovely indeed, and when I thought I couldn't get any luckier, you came along," Peppy continued," I truly had it all, until that day I lost your mother _and_ you, all in one day." Peppy stopped brushing her hair and looked down, depressed at the memory.

"Awe, dad," Poppy stood up and hugged her father tightly. Peppy gladly accepted and returned the hug," At least I came back."

"It was a miracle when you did," Peppy hugged her tighter. He started to cry on his daughter's shoulder. He broke the hug and looked at his daughter once more," And now look at you, already getting married. It feels like it was only yesterday when I was carrying you to safety and out of bergen town." Poppy smiled widely. Seeing her dad like this almost made her cry as well.

"Stop dad, you're going to make me cry too," Poppy giggled as she wiped away a tear.

"Well, Good luck to everyone," Peppy started to leave.

"Thanks dad," Poppy watched her father leave

 _ **With Branch**_

"Really Guy Dimond?" Branch was inside the church that he was getting married in. Guy Diamond was insisting to show up at the wedding barenaked," You said you were going to show up in your best dressed."

"I did!" Guy Diamond confidentially stood up straight.

"You can't be naked in front of hundreds of people," Branch argued.

"Why not?" Guy Diamond crossed his arms.

"It could be very disrespectful to many people and make others uncomfortable," Cooper, Branches best man, causally explained.

"And you can lose your dignity as a knight," Branch added in.

"That too," Cooper agreed with him.

"Well I don't mind, I've been wearing a hot and heavy suit of armor for my whole life! I think I deserve a little break," Guy Diamond refused to wear clothes," By the way, why aren't you wearing clothes?"

"Me? I'm covered in fur," Cooper answered him.

"Can we just agree that neither of you won't ruin this day for me?" Branch asked the two boys. The knights nodded yes," You still have the rings?"

"Yep," Cooper took off his hat and took out the two rings.

"perfect, the wedding will be starting in a hour, we need to finish decorating this place," Branch looked around the church. There was still flowers and setting up to do before the wedding.

" On it!" the two knights ran off and started decorating the church. Branch smiled, he felt very lucky to have a life where his friends treated him right and where he was getting married to the best troll he ever met. If only his Grandma Rosepuff was here to see him. He walked across the aisle and walked out the doors. Many trolls were hanging streamers, selling goods for the wedding and dressing up. Branch looked around the kingdom and found all the fliers that the knights had put up. Be plucked a flyer off the wall and read it.

 _You are invited to the royal wedding of Princess Poppy and her finance Yanch,_

"Yanch?" Branch was confused by this," Who was in charge of printing this?!" Branch cried out into the church," I swear, one day I won't be so forgiving."

After thirty minutes, many trolls were starting to come into the church. Cooper had his armor on and he was also able to force Guy Diamond into his armor.

"The wedding is almost going to start," Cooper ran around the room, putting the last finishing touches to the flower arrangements, "and I'm still not done!"

"Relax Cooper," Guy Diamond watched his friend run around in circles,"no one is going to care if you mess up on an arrangement."

"I care!" Cooper ran across the aisle with roses in his mouth," I can't let Branch down with….."

Before Cooper can finish his sentience, he tripped over someone and knocked the troll and himself down.

" Sorry ma'am, I didn't see you, I just…. Suki?" Cooper barely realized that he ran into Suki. She was wearing a yellow, loose and flowing dress with flowers decorating her hair,"Whoa, sweety, You look….."

"Silly, I know," Suki chuckled as she got up and dusted herself. Cooper couldn't help but gawk at how pretty she looked.

"Yea…. No! I mean…." Cooper broke out of his trance and shook his head,"... You look really beautiful. I honestly didn't recognize you."

"The girls said it be best if I dressed up for the wedding," Suki's cheeks darkened.

"Hey! Lovebirds!" Branch walked up to the couple," are we all set for the wedding?"

"Yep," Suki answered. Cooper was about to agree until he remembered.

"No! I still have to add the finishing touches to the flowers!" Cooper picked up his roses and ran off. Branch looked confused at him while Suki chuckled.

"What _do_ you see in him?" Branch asked the female knight.

"More than you can see," Suki told him. She walked away and went to her position.

 _ **10 minutes before the wedding**_

Chenille, Satin, Smidge, Suki, Cooper, and Guy Diamond were waiting in the halls. Branch was already at the stage, waiting for the wedding to start.

"What's taking Poppy so long?" Suki tapped her foot. Poppy was suppose to be there by now. Every troll was already in the church waiting for the princess to come in. Worried that something happened, Suki left to the upstairs room.

"Where you goin?" Cooper asked his girlfriend.

"I want to check up on Poppy," Suki answered. She continued to walk up the stairs. The rest of the trolls patiently waited.

"Hold on to these will you," Cooper handed the rings to Guy Diamond.

"What for?" Guy Diamond asked as he held the rings.

"I'm going to the restroom, I'll be right back," Cooper left. Guy Diamond looked down at the two rings he had in his hands. They were both gold colored and one was decorated with small diamonds and the other was smooth and plain but still beautiful.

"Let me see," Chenille took the rings away from him.

"Uh, Chenille, sweet heart, Be careful with those," Guy Diamond panicked.

"Don't worry, it's not like I'm gonna lose them," Chenille smiled sweetly at him.

 _Five minutes later_

"Is Poppy ready yet?" Cooper came back from the restrooms. He looked ahead and halted in surprise.

"Get it off! Get it off!" Satin was screaming as every troll seemed to be pulling onto her hand.

"Dang sis, you have a fat finger," Chenille comment as she pulled harder on the rings Satin had on.

"Insulting me is like insulting yourself! We're twins!" Satin pulled herself back.

"What happened?" Cooper walked up to them.

"They were only playing around!" Guy Diamond chuckled as he pulled into Satin hand.

"Chenille told me to put them on!" Satin tried to pin this on Chenille.

"It was your choice!," Chenille defended herself.

"Did she put on both rings?" Cooper looked over at Satin. Before he can get his answer, Satin slipped away and fell to the ground. The two rings fell to the ground and rolled away to the open trolls gasped in horror as they watched the rings leave.

"Poppy will be down in a few, we….." Suki came down the stairs but soon noticed the horrified faces the trolls had,"... Did something happen?" She asked.

 _ **Outside the church**_

Suki, Cooper and Guy Diamond both ran out of the church after the rings.

"How could you two be so stupid!?" Suki screamed at them.

"I didn't think Chenille was going to drop them!" Guy Diamond answered.

"There are the rings!" Cooper pointed out. The rings were getting kicked around by other trolls.

"don't let them get away!" Suki ran off after them. The knights accidentally bumped into other trolls.

"Sorry," Cooper tripped a few trolls.

"Excuse me!" Suki pushed herself around everyone.

"Knights, trying to save the day here!" Guy Diamond ran over multiple trolls. The rings crashed into each other and bounced in different directions. Guy Diamond took the ring to the right while Cooper and Suki took the ring to the left. Guy Diamond ran after the ring. It almost seemed as if the ring had a mind of it's own because it somehow rolled onto a leaning wood. A troll dropped some heavy barrels on the other side and launched the ring into the air.

"No!" Guy Diamond ran faster not wanting to lose the ring. The ring bounced from pod to pod until it finally landed into a barrel full of deflated balloons," Haha! Got ya!" Guy Diamond jumped into the barrel and dug for the ring. A lady troll took out a blue balloon and inflated it with helium. Inside the balloon was the ring. Guy Diamond poked his head out in time to see it but the lady already let go of the balloon and let it fly away to the net above. The net was holding hundreds of other balloons.

"Oh no," Guy Diamond couldn't believe it.

 _ **With Cooper and Suki**_

The two were running on a downhill path. The ring keep rolling under the vending carts. Cooper, being the fastest, was ahead and took down every cart that was in his way. He took down a cart selling dresses, a cart that sold make up and a cart that sold giant girly hats. Cooper stopped running the moment he felt something was very wrong. He looked back at himself and realized he was wearing a pink dress, hat, bows and makeup.

"Cooper, did you get it!?" Suki caught up to him. She soon paused and took in the sight ahead of her. She didn't bother on holding in her laughter," That is so wrong on so many levels!" Suki laughed.

"It feels wrong on many levels," Cooper added in. He looked ahead and spotted the ring rolling into a playground.

"I'll get it!" Suki ran ahead.

 _ **Back at the wedding**_

"Where's Suki?" Poppy finally came back down with her father.

"She had an emergency, along with Cooper and Guy Diamond," Satin told her as casual as she can.

"What happened?" Poppy sounded worry all of a sudden.

"Nothing big!" Chenille assured her," They'll be back and everything will be ok."

"Smidge, Signal that we're ready," Satin told Smidge. Smidge nodded and opened the door slightly. She took out a bat and smacked the musician. The musician started to play " Here Comes the Bride" Everyone sat down and turned there heads to the doors. The twins opened the door and revealed a breathtaking Poppy. Smidge entered first and threw the rose pedals on the aisle as Poppy walked with her father next to her.

"Wow," Branch gazed at his future wife in awe. As the song finished, Peppy gladly handed Poppy to Branch.

"I'm proud of you both," Peppy whispered to the couple. Feeling happy, Poppy gave her dad one last hug before holding hands with Branch," Took good care if her," Peppy looked over at Branch.

"I will your highness," Branch happily bowed. Peppy went back to his seat and watched the wedding start.

"We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony…" the priest started the ceremony.

 _ **Back with Cooper and Suki**_

The two knights wanted to grab the ring before it hit the sand.

"Almost got it!" Suki cried out as she and Cooper ran down the hill. The two were about to dive for the ring if wasn't for something ahead. They crashed into a clear glass that two workmen were carrying.

"Why are you carrying a giant piece of glass in the middle of the park!?" Cooper angrily shouted at them.

"Don't you see the construction work we're doing here?" the troll pointed at the playground. The whole park was under construction work.

"How we miss all that?" Suki comment, she then spotted the ring rolling into the sand," The ring!" Suki got up and ran after it along with Cooper. The two trolls ran into the sand and started throwing sand everywhere, digging for the ring. After a moment, they threw the ring out and made it fall on one side of a seesaw.

"There it is!" Suki ran to it and picked it up. She sighed in relief, glad that she got the ring.

"Alright!" Cooper stood to her side. A lift truck came and dropped a pile of heavy cement on the seesaw, launching the knights into the air.

 _ **At the wedding**_

Mr Dinkles was sitting next to Smidge on a chair. He turned his head to the giant glass window above and saw both Cooper and Suki fly by, screaming in terror. Not knowing what just happened, Mr Dinkles turned his attention back to the wedding.

 _ **With Guy Diamond**_

"Wedding ring? Are you in there!?" the silver troll was swinging from branch to branch, pulling down every balloon and popping them, hoping to find the ring.

"AHHH!" Suki and Cooper crashed into the tree he was in.

"What happened? And who's that _ugly_ lady?" Guy Diamond was referring to Cooper.

"Hey!" Cooper was offended.

"I got the ring, what about you?" Suki showed him the ring.

"The other one is in one of these balloons," Guy Diamond pointed at the balloons.

"Why?!" Cooper had no idea how he lost a ring to a balloon.

"Long story, just help," Guy Diamond and the others climbed the tree and searched for the ring. Later, a bird came flying in. It looked at all the balloons and coincidentally, it decided to take the balloon that had the ring in it.

"Hey, that bird has it!" Suki pointed out.

" Run away ring!" Cooper ran after the bird along with everyone else. The knights were running out of branch to run on, so they had to take desperate measures.

"Jump!" Suki shouted. The three knights jumped off the branch and held onto the string of the balloon that the bird was taking. The bird flew higher up into the air.

 _ **Back at the wedding**_

"...It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self…" the wedding wasn't over yet. Smidge heard some light screaming coming from outside. She turned her head to the window and spotted the knights screaming with a bird dragging them in the air. Not knowing what she just saw, Smidge payed attention to the wedding again.

 _ **With the knights**_

"It's like nature wants to kill us!" Cooper shouted as he held on for dear life.

"Hey bird!" Guy Diamond climbed onto the string," That's my ring!" Guy Diamond climbed to the top and popped the blue balloon. He quickly grabbed the ring before it fell," Yes! I got it!" Guy Diamond held it up, until the bird decided to let go of the string of course. The knights screamed for their lives as they came closer to the ground. They came down splashing into a nearby lake.

"Do we have both rings!?" Suki swam back up. She looked at the ring that she had in her hands.

"Yep!" Guy Diamond held up his ring high in the air. Of course, a blue chubby squirrel came by and took it," Hey!" Guy Diamond swam out and ran after him.

 _ **Back at the wedding**_

As the priest continued with the ceremony, the twins nervously waited for the knights return.

"Something must have happened to them," Chenille whispered to her sister.

"What makes you say that?" Satin asked.

"How hard can it be for three highly trained knights to pick up two rings?" Chenille answered with another question.

"Shhh!" The trolls at the seat shushed them.

"Branch, may we hear your vows," the priest asked the groom.

"Yes, of course," Branch cleared his throat so he can speak clearly," Poppy, since the first day I laid my eyes on you, after you knocked me out with a frying pan, I knew there was something special about you. You bring me happiness and to everyone else around you. Your personality lighten ups my day every day, your eyes are like two pools, so deep that I fear if I dive in, I might never come up for air, and your smile, the sun itself turns jealous and refuses to come out from behind the clouds…."

"Awe," the room cooed at his poetry skills.

 _ **Back with the knights**_

The squirrel ran ahead of the knights and jumped up onto some trees.

"Don't let him get away!" The knights cried out as they climbed up the tree. The squirrel then jumped onto some chains that were holding hundreds of barrels of juice. It jumped off and into a cart. The three knights swung on the chains as well, loosening it up more. They jumped into the same cart as the squirrel and and cornered him with their swords.

"We have you now little man! Put your tiny arms where we can see them!" Cooper commanded. The little squirrel looked up at the loose chains and saw it break.

"What is he looking at?" Suki put her sword down and looked back. The barrels of juice fell from the height of the tree onto more barrels of juice.

"oh snap!" Guy Diamond shouted. The three knights started rolling the wheels on the cart and rolled it downhill. The barrels of juice soon became a giant wave of sweet delicious death.

 _ **At a jail cell**_

Creek was writing in his cell, right next to the window.

"Finally!" Creek placed his paper on top of a thick stack of papers," My strongly worded, 80 page essay, of my dearest apologies to the kingdom and why I should be let go is done!" Creek held up his work to the light. Unfortunately for him, all the dark juice spilled into his cell, drenching his hard work. Creeks bright smile disappeared instantly. Out of anger, he ripped apart his work and threw them in the air and ground, screaming like a maniac.

 _ **At the wedding**_

"Let's hear your vows Poppy," the priest asked the princess.

"Um… ok then," Poppy nervously took in deep breaths," I'm not very good at poetry like you, but I know no matter what, I'll always be able to rely on you. For guidance, for support and…. anything actually. If it wasn't for you, I don't know where I would be right now. Thank you for always being there and making my dreams come true, I just hope I can make yours come true as well."

"You are my dream Poppy," Branch gazed lovingly at her. The whole room continued to awe at the scene before them.

 _ **Back with the knights**_

They were all fighting in the cart, trying to grab the squirrel that took the ring. As the cart raced down the hill, it broke into many shops and factories. They broke into a honey shop, into a flower shop and into a chicken farm.

"Give me back that ring!" Guy Diamond was strangling the poor creature.

"Rock!" Cooper shouted. The cart hit a large rock at the bottom of the hill. The cart flipped over and threw the three knights and the squirrel up in the air.

 _ **Back at the wedding**_

Both Smidge and Mr Dinkles heard some screaming outside. They turned their heads to the window again and jumped a bit at the sight. All three knights and the squirrel crashed onto the window, face first. They were covered in honey, feathers, seeds, weeds, dirt and plants. The knights slowly slid down the glass before falling.

"I'm not the only one who saw that right?" Smidge asked the worm.

"Mew," Mr Dinkles answered.

 _ **With the knights**_

The three trolls and squirrel crashed onto the ground.

"Ow," The knights groaned in pain. They all looked up and noticed the ring was twirling around before falling.

"I got it!" Cooper ran after.

"I got it!" Guy Diamond ran around as well.

"I got it," Suki did the same. The three knights ran aimlessly around with there arms up, hoping to catch the small ring, only to see it fall straight into the blue squirrels mouth.

 _ **Back in the church.**_

"May I please have the rings," Everyone happily turned to the side but quickly gasped in horror.

"Oh my gah!" Smidge was surprised. The knights were drenched in honey and debri, their hair was all over the place, Cooper was still in his dress and hat and to top it all off, Guy Diamond was giving a tiny squirrel the heimlich remover.

"Come on! Spit it out baby! Come on!" Everyone watched silently and awkwardly as Guy Diamond kept pushing his fist against the squirrel. Guy Diamond pushed the squirrels stomach one last time before it finally choked up the ring. Cooper quickly picked it up and placed the two rings on a clean pillow. He happily walked up to the couple and passed Poppy the pillow. Feeling scared, Poppy took a few steps back away from him. Deciding he had to get the rings himself, Branch slowly walked up to Cooper and quickly took the rings. He wiped the rings on his sleeve and gave it to Poppy. Still feeling weirded out, the priest continued.

"I…. Now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss," The priest stepped away. Poppy didn't wait for a single second. She threw herself onto Branch and locked her lips with his. The trolls cheered in happiness and a few, like Biggie, even cried. Feeling relieved and proud of themselves, the knights sighed and took a step back, accidentally bumping the giant cake. The knights turned around and watched as the cake slowly rolled away and out the door.

"Who wants cake!?" Branch asked and everyone cheered in response. The knights went wide eye and looked at each other in shock. Not wanting to be a part of this, the squirrel jumped out of Guy Diamonds arms and ran away.

 **DONE! Boo yea! Hope you enjoyed because it may be two whole weeks until I update the next parody. I want to focus on my other stories for now. But I will add sneak peeks to the next parody and deleted scenes and songs on the next chapter. So keep an eye out for that. See you next time.**


	11. Deleted sceans Sneak peeks

**First thing is first. Deleted scenes. Each one of my stories has at least one deleted scene. And it's sometimes hard for me to delete them and not have you all read them, so here they are. Theses are actual scenes I wrote down but cut out after rereading it.**

 **Cloud Guy**

 **Yep, he was suppose to show up but I cut him out because it was the same thing as the movie and it felt out of place. Plus the adult joke was kinda obvious. Yikes.**

Poppy was happily skipping to the middle of the bridge but froze after hearing a strong voice.

"You shall not pass my bridge!" A voice echoed. The three trolls cautiously looked around in the forest.

"Who said that!." Branch commanded to know.

"It was….. Me," A cloud suddenly appeared. He walked down from a tree and walked onto the bridge," Hey guys, welcome to my bridge, I just wanted to tell you that unless you solve my silly riddle, You will not be allowed to cross."

"What? Since when?" Branch was confused.

"Since now," Cloud Guy told him.

"But I need to see those lanterns tonight!" Poppy pleaded him.

"If crossing the bridge is what you seek, then answer my riddle will be your keek," Cloud guy told them.

"Keek?" Branch titled his head in confusion.

"Yea you know, key but I changed it so it rhymes with seek," Cloud guy explained to him.

"I don't think how words work," Branch shook his head, disapproving of this.

"Uh, yea, I'm sure that's how it works," Cloud guy insisted.

"No, you can't just make up a word like that," Branch argued.

"Why not, Shakespeare does it all the time?" Cloud Guy was being amused by his anger.

"Yea but…?"

"Branch, can you just let him say his riddle so we can cross?!" Poppy interrupted him.

"Fine!" Branch crossed his arms," What's the riddle?"

"All right then, What is up high, has a party on the top floor and makes daddy happy?" Cloud Guy asked.

"That sounds wrong," Branch felt weirded out by the making daddy happy part.

"Hmmmm, up high? Party on the top floor, and makes daddy happy? I'm stumped," Poppy gave up.

"Yea me too," Cooper agreed.

"What kind of riddle is this?" Branch wasn't convinced this was a real riddle.

"My riddle of course," Cloud Guy told him," Just think of a game you use to play in your childhood."

"I had no childhood," Branch shook his head

"And I grew up in a tower," Poppy added in.

"And my childhood was full of hate and bullying," Cooper finished. Cloud Guy stared at the three in utter shock for a moment.

"Fine, Fine, think of what makes you happy then," Cloud Guy gave another hint.

"Mr Dinkles makes me happy," Poppy held him up.

"I like cupcakes," Cooper said.

"I'm dead inside," Branch added in.

"Man you three are bad at this, here, let me give you an example," Cloud Guy slapped his right hand with his left.

"Slapping the life out of you?" Branch asked.

"No, Something that makes daddy happy, not sad" Cloud Guy shook his head still smiling.

"Mating season?!" Cooper suggested.

"What?" Branch turned to him very disgusted.

"that differently made _my_ daddy happy," Cooper shrugged.

"You know what, We really need to be on our way," Branch tried to pushed Cloud Guy away.

"Hey, You need to answer my riddle first," Cloud Guy insisted.

"Uh, no, we don't, I've crossed this bridge plenty of times before without riddles," Branch argued.

"Awe come on, riddles are fun!" Cloud Guy tried to convince him.

"Not for me!" Branch tried to get passed him.

"Come on, just one little riddle," Cloud Guy wanted to have fun.

"Move out the way or else!" Branch threatened.

"Awe, a cute looking troll like you wouldn't hurt a fluffy cloud right?" Cloud Guy giggled. Frustrated with this guy, Branch picked up a stick and broke it in half, indicating he was ready to attack. Cloud Guys smile melted into a frown and he started to rain on himself.

"Ahhh!" Cloud Guy ran off into the woods.

"Yea you better run cloud!" Branch chased him.

"Branch wait!" Poppy ran after him.

"He's just a cloud!" Cooper ran behind her.

 **Credit to anyone who knows the answer to the riddle.**

 **Childhood**

 **In this scene, Cooper was telling Poppy about his days in training but It felt like it was just putting the story on hold for no good reason. I wanted to continue with the real story. Plus, Creek and Guy Diamond seemed to mean towards Suki and Cooper.**

 _Flash back_

"one two three four, one two three four," A twelve year old Cooper was practicing his steps for the fight," Ok, I got this, I'm definitely passing the fencing course."

"Not with that posture," A little troll girl no older than eleven snuck up behind him, startling him a bit.

"Ah, Suki, you scared me!" Cooper giggled.

" If you want to pass this lesson, you need to straighten up your back," Suki pushed his back down and straighten his legs," You need to watch where you put your feet. You need to support your weight."

"Ok," Cooper tried to position himself.

"Good, do you remember your positions?" Suki asked him.

"Yea, I memorized them last night," Cooper told her.

"You crammed everything into your brain last night?" Suki raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes," Coopers confidence quickly went away.

"Well then," Suki held her sword in the middle ," Middle position!" Cooper position his head so he can point his sword at Suki.

"High position!" Suki held up her sword in the air. Cooper held his head up high, so he can point his sword up.

"side," Suki held her sword to the side. Cooper moved his head to the side, moving his sword to the side. The knights in training practiced all day until the test.

 _ **Testing time**_

Suki and a thirteen year old Creek were fencing together.

"touchè!" Creek hit Suki on the chest.

"Finish," The teacher said," Suki you fought well, next up is Cooper."

"Alright!" Cooper excitedly got up and walked onto the court.

"Not bad, for a girl," Guy Diamond whispered to Suki. Suki glared at Guy Diamond but he acted as if he said nothing wrong.

"En garde," both Creek and Cooper got in position," Allez!" the two started to fence.

"Come on Cooper, you can do it!" Suki clapped. As the two fenced, Cooper got a touch.

"Touchè!" He claimed. The students clapped for him.

"Nice work Cooper, Creek, you fought well," The teacher said. Disappointed, Creek threw his sword to the ground and walked away. He went to the side and got a cup of water.

"Amazing Cooper! Told you that you can do it!" Suki congratulated him. Feeling somewhat jealous, Creek backed away and marched up to the animal troll.

"Hey, dog!" Creek shouted at him. Cooper looked away from his friend and to the other troll.

"My name is Cooper," Cooper pointed out like he was in a normal conversation.

"Nice tricks back there, but you lucked out," Creek took out his sword again," How about a little rematch." Creek smirked.

"Ok!" Cooper cheered. He picked up his sword with his mouth and got into position.

"Engarde!" Creek quickly shouted and almost hit Cooper.

"Whoa!" Cooper didn't bother to tell Creek that he started to early.

"Wasn't he suppose to start on Allez?" Suki asked herself.

"Who cares," Guy Diamond overheard her. The two boys fenced for only a minute until Creek decided to move faster and hit harder.

"You're hitting too hard," Cooper tried telling him.

"You're being too weak!" Creek put his foot in and tripped over Cooper.

"Hey that's cheating!" Suki pointed at Creek. He didn't care for her statement, Creek swiped away Coopers sword with his hair and threw it to the other side of the court yard.

"Fetch boy, come on," Creek talked to him like he was a dog. Hearing some of the kids giggle and laugh only encouraged Creek," be a good little boy and get the stick."

Feeling embarrassed and sad, Cooper got back on his feet and slowly walked up to his sword. Not satisfied with what he already did, Creek silently ran up to him. Right when Cooper picked up his sword, Creek took out a whistle and blew at him.

"Sit!" Creek commanded.

"What? No!" Cooper tried to defend himself.

"Awe, don't be a bad boy!" Guy Diamond shouted at him from the crowed.

"Sit or else no treat!" Creek blew his whistle again, this time he blew it closer to Coopers ear. Not wanting to hear the ear piercing sound again, Cooper sat down like a dog," who's a good boy! You are, yes you are," Creek ruffled Coopers fur like a dog.

"That's enough Creek," Suki was marching her way up to the teen," He is not a dog!"

"Why don't you go back to your little tea party," Creek turned Suki back around and pushed her to the ground," and while you're at it, Bring me back a sandwich!"

"I have every right to be here…" Suki back up but was instantly pushed back into a bunch of students arms.

"You're to delicate to even be here," Guy Diamond told her. The boys pushed Suki to the back of the crowed. With her out of the way, the boys crowded around Cooper.

"Fetch boy!" They cried out.

"No biting!"

"Stay!"

"Go back to the forest where you belong!"

The kids jumped on his back and tackled him down. Knowing she couldn't do anything about this, Suki ran off to get the teacher.

 **These are only a few of deleted scenes I have but If I were to add all of them, this chapter would take you an hour to read before you get to the sneak peeks.**

 **Now for the sneak peek to the nest parody. I had no doubt that this one was going to win.**

 **Sneak peek 1**

Guy Diamond swam up to the front of the stage and signalled for the orchestra to start playing. As the music started, six girls came out of the shells.

( sing, **Bold for action** )

" _We are the daughters of the king, Brave father who saved us and named us well,"_

 _ **A small blue troll swam up , the youngest.**_

" _Harper!"_

 _ **Another blue one swam up**_

" _Maddy,"_

 _ **A green and orange one swam up**_

" _Karma!"_

 _ **A pink one swam up**_

" _Satin!"_

 _ **Her blue twin swam up**_

" _Chenille!"_

 _ **Finally, the second oldest swam up.**_

" _Suki!"_

" _And Poppy! In concert we hope to enlighten, the hearts of the merfolk with music now, Harper!"_

 _ **Harper swam up and sang**_

" _Maddy!"_

 _ **Maddy swam and sang**_

" _Karma!"_

 _ **Karma sang**_

" _Satin!"_

 _ **Satin swam and sang.**_

" _Chenille!"_

 _ **Chenille sang and swam next to her conjoined sister.**_

" _Suki!"_

 _ **Suki sang before she swam off with the other sisters.**_

"And then there's the oldest, The one who takes the throne, The one who will be the queen, Take the kingdom as her own, to sing a song, Diamond wrote her voice is like a bell, it's our sister Poppy!"

 **A shell opened up to reveal nothing in it. The girls floated there awkwardly with their arms still in the air.**

 **Sneak peek 2**

"I don't know," Poppy examined the fork," But I bet Cooper will!" Poppy put the silverware in hair.

"Poppy, as the oldest of the sisters, you know you have responsibilities," Suki lectured her.

"And as the future queen it's my job to start being there for the people and my family, I know already," Poppy finished the lecture for her.  
"This isn't a game Poppy, The throne is going to be passed down to you..." while Suki continued with her lecture, she noticed a dark figure pass by the window. She didn't let it bother her though," Citizens will rely on you, your father will be relying on you, and if you don't start shaping... Up?" The dark figure started to rise into sight again. This time, she was able to see more details, a gray completion and sharp teeth were in it's mouth. Poppy was still looking around the shipwreck.  
"Poppy?" Suki was getting scared.  
"Hold on, let me see what else is in here," Poppy continued to look around.  
"Poppy?!" Suki felt her heart start beating fast.  
"In a minute," Poppy ignored her.  
"Poppy!" Suki shouted at the top of her lungs.  
"What!?" Poppy turned to her.  
"Shark!" Suki swam away before the shark smashed into the glass.

 **Sneak peek 3**

Cooper jumped off the boat and onto the rock below.  
"Looky here!" He shouted as he looked at Poppy through the narrow side of the telescope," Mermaid ahead! Poppy! How ya doin girl!?" Cooper shouted, unaware that Poppy was right in front of him. After he looked away from his telescope, Poppy showed up right in front of him.  
"Whoa, you swim fast," Cooper was amazed.  
"Cooper, Look what I..." Poppy tried to speak but Cooper stuck his head into the water and walked around the rock like that," You lost something?"  
"Isn't Suki usually with you?" Cooper asked.  
"I must have left her behind," Poppy looked back behind her.

 **Sneak peek 4**

"No one tell me, it's on the tip of my tongue," Cooper circled Poppy.  
"For love of troll! She has legs!" Guy Diamond shouted at him," actual working legs, and she's on land! The horror!" Guy Diamond was being dramatic.  
"Poppy sold her voice to Creek so she can be a land troll, but she only has three days to kiss the prince, or else she'll have to pay a harsh price," Suki explained.  
"A very harsh price indeed!" Guy Diamond started to swim away," Just wait till your father hears about this Poppy, he must be informed!"  
Hearing this, Poppy ran back into the ocean and tried to stop him.  
"Don't shake your head no at me young lady, you know you belong back down in the water, with your sisters and father, where you'll be safe, happy and far from danger in your safe... Cozy... Small and lonely room," Guy Diamond was starting to give into Poppy's puppy eyes.

 **Final sneak peek**

"Poppy should not be going through this alone!" Suki pleaded to Creek," she needs me on land with her!"  
"Fine!" Creek finally gave in," if it'll make you happy and stop begging!"  
"Really?!" Suki was getting happy  
"Yea yea," Creek took out his ingredients to make the spell," But just like your sister, you must pay a price." Creek warned her.  
"Anything, Name your price," Suki really wanted to be with Poppy," You want my voice as well, some of my hair, my treasure."  
"No no, You won't be giving me anything," Creek told her as he continued to make the spell.  
"Then... What do you mean by price?" Suki didn't understand what he was saying.  
"Here's the deal," Creek started," If you want to go on land with your sister, then you must have some consequences."  
"Like what?" Suki was getting an uneasy feeling about this.  
"Every step you take on land will feel as if you're stepping on broken glass," Creek gave an example.  
"Ow," Suki could already feel the pain, " is that all?"  
"One more thing," Creek continued," You can't put a single toe back into the sea water."  
"What if I do?" Suki asked.  
"You will automatically turn into sea foam, that's what," Creek revealed to her," Still think you're up for this?"  
"Yes," Suki answered confidentially.

 **The Little Mermaid Troll will be released on soon. Hope to see you all there.**


End file.
